


This I Promise You

by Mochimochi06



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 35,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochimochi06/pseuds/Mochimochi06
Summary: Park Jisung is the heir of Park Empire, the most powerful company in Korea. He was exiled in the US by his brother, Taeyong, to avoid problems in running the company, due to complicated family history. Because of this, Jisung became a problematic child.Here comes Kim Chenle, a very bright and happy kid. Being an orphan, he just wants to live a happy and contented life by working hard in everything.But when their fates intertwined, how will Chenle change Jisung's life?A story of love, money and friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is heavily inspired by the Korean Drama "The Heirs". Some scenes in the drama would be included at the story. If you had watched the drama, you'll clearly know how the story will flow. But of course, the plot would be a lot different :)

" **AAAAAAHHHHHHH**!" Chenle screeched with his high-pitched voice, making Jaemin cover his ears beside him.

"Oh my gosh, Le... Don't attack us with your dolphin voice!" Jaemin, his bestfriend, complained.

Chenle couldnt hide his happiness while staring at the screen of the laptop. He couldnt believed it either.

He passed the student exchange program to be sponsored by Empire High School. He didnt expected that he would passed the applications.

"Can you pinch me?" The brown haired boy asks his bestfriend. "It would be my honor.." Jaemin replied with a smirk.

He pinched Chenle's cheek really hard, making the boy squealed in pain.

" **Ouuuuuuch**!" He yelled. Everyone at the cafe is looking at them, amused.

"Not my fault.. You clearly said you needed to be pinched.." Chenle rubs his abused cheek, but still smiling happily. "This is the best day of my life.." he dreamily said.

"Well.. Congratulations!" Jaemin hugged him. Someone at the back cleared his throat.

"Ehem.. Ehem..." Chenle pulled away from the hug and saw his manager, Kun, looking at him.

"Sorry boss.." he bowed politely and walked back towards the counter. He looked back at his bestfriend and mouthed, "Thank you for lending me your laptop!"

Jaemin raises his thumbs up and smiled at the boy. "No problem!"

All throughout the day, Chenle smiles happily behind the counter while serving the customers.

It was a good day indeed for him.  
  
  
  
  


The boy rides the sharp waves easily, like his body is coordinated to the waves of the sea. People at the shore is so amazed watching the boy on how he rides the wave.

After his successful attempt of riding the biggest wave, he swims back to the shore together with his surf board.

Girls are now squealing in delight while he was walking to the shower area. A certain girl immediately ran towards him.

"Hey Jisung! Wanna come to my party later?"

Jisung only smiles at her. "No thanks, I'm good... Probably next time?"

The girl frowned. "Okay. See you later!"

"You turned down their offer again?" Sam, his American bestfriend, approached him and pats his back while walking.

Jisung shrugs. "You know I don't do parties, right?" Sam chuckles. "Okay Mr. Homebody.. I wont disturb your personal time... Can I guess? Netflix again?"

The taller ball grins widely. "You really know me, Sam.." "Of course, Jisung.. See you later?"

"See you later, I guess.." After Jisung took his shower, he collected his things and starts to walk away from the beach, heading to his car.  
  
  
  
  


Arriving to his home, (literally a mansion) he immediately went to his room and plops down on his bed.

Before he closes his eyes, his phone rang. "Lami" is the name that displayed on the caller ID. After he picked up his phone to see who's calling, he throws his phone away.

Later on, his phone rang once again. He jolted up to see who's calling, and the screen shows "Mother". He ignored it again and plops down on the bed.

Ever since he was sent to USA, that was his daily routine. Waking up, going to the beach, and going back home. He's getting tired of it.

" _I feel like I'm missing something.. Something that would bring color to my life.._ " he thought.

What he didnt know is that "something" would come to his life unexpectedly. And that "something" would be a "someone" rather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chenle considered himself a lucky person. After he was released from the orphanage, he quicky landed into 2 part time jobs that helped him to sustain his needs while studying.

He didnt want to stay longer at the orphanage longer so he decided to leave from there, of course, with the permission of his caretakers.

At a young age, he quickly embraced the responsibilities to survive. After 6 months of sleeping in public bathhouses while working, he saved up some money to rent an small apartment. Luckily, he found one with a very kind landlady.

Miss Rose, the landlady of his apartment, is very kind to him. Sometimes, the landlady hands him some sidedishes to eat.

While working multiple parttime jobs, Chenle succesfully maintains his position as the number one student up to highschool. He was a very diligent student indeed.

His current jobs are tutoring elementary kids, assistant cook at a local diner, cashier at a cafe and a singer at a jazz club. He quite enjoyed them. After saving up some big money, he started to buy some cheap appliances for his apartment.

One day, while he was shopping at a local grocery store, the staff informed him that he was the 100th customer to buy the box of ramen and he won a brand new king-sized bed.

With his hardwork, Chenle slowly completed all the things he needed to live at the apartment comfortably.  
  
  
  
  


"Lele.. Are you sure you can travel alone?" Jaemin asked while laying down on Chenle's bed.

Chenle smiles at him. "Of course, don't worry. It's just one week after all..." He stuffs some clothes on the suitcase Jaemin lend to him.

"Are you sure you dont need some pocket money?"

"Thankfully, I've saved up some money.. I'll just contact you if I needed to borrow.."

Jaemin frowns. "You sure, Lele?" "Don't worry about me, Nana.. I'm not a baby anymore.." Chenle whines.

"But you act like one.." Chenle pouts. "You're a meanie, Nana..."

"Just kidding, Lele.. Let me give you a ride to the airport..."

Chenle grins. "Yes please!"  
  
  
  
  


Jisung's alarm starts to sound, making him annoyed. He reached to his phone to turn it off. He jolted up from the bed and went to the shower.

After taking a shower, he pulled out an instant ramen from the kitchen cabinets to eat. He poured some hot water to it and waited for it to cook.

"I hate school days.." he muttered. After eating, he stood up and went to his car.

While driving to school, he remembered that he didnt finished his homework.

Luckily, he was early to arrived so he decided to do his homework inside the classroom.

Hours had passed and Jisung doesnt pay attention to the lecture.

" _This is boring.._ " he thought.  
  
  
  
  


"Please contact me immediatelt if you have arrived.." Jaemin is worried.

"I will.. Thank you, Nana.."

Chenle went ahead to the area where the passenger waits for their flight. Jaemin waves to him at the window glass, making him laugh.   
  
  
  


It was his first time to ride an airplane, at the business class. After he was seated, he turned around and scans the whole place.

All things are new on his eyes.

The speaker sounded. "This is your captain speaking.. We are about to leave in a few minutes... Please settle in your seats, everyone.."

Chenle lays on his chair and covers himself with the blanket.."

"See you California!" he whispered before closing his eyes while slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

For Jisung, when he's in school, time moves very slow for him. He doesnt find his teachers entertaining, neither of his classmates.

"Okay, don't forget to pass your homeworks tomorrow! Class dismissed!" the teacher announced.

Jisung quickly stood up and collected his things. He was about to leave when the teacher called him.

"Mr. Park?" Jisung looked back. "Yes Sir?"

"Your mom assigned you an special task.." His eyebrows raised. "What is it?" "An exchange student would arrive here tomorrow.. It's your duty to assist him for a week.."

Jisung sighed. "Okay, but dont expect me to entertain the student the whole week.." He bowed to the teacher and left the room.  
  
  
  
  


Chenle arrived at the LAX Airport earlier than expected. He was so fascinated by everything. He took out his phone to take photos.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" he smiled.

After checking out his baggage, he immediately went out from the airport, only to find a limousine waiting for him.

The driver welcomed him. "Mr. Kim Chenle?" He was shocked. "Ye-Yes, Sir?" The driver laughed. "Please, just call me Lucas.."

Chenle smiled shyly. "Okay, Lucas.."

"I'm gonna get your baggage, please hop in.." Lucas collected his suitcase and stuffs while he entered the limo.

"Woah! This is so amazing!" he exclaimed.

Lucas smiles at him. He finds him cute and innocent. Like a little child.

"Shall we go, Chenle?" The smaller boy nods happily.  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at the school in no time. Lucas dropped him off to the entrance.

"Hope you'll gain a good experience in here.."

"Thank you Lucas!"

He entered the school premises to inquire. Good thing Chenle is really fluent at English. He went straight to the registrar.

"Hello Mr. Chenle and welcome to Empire High's branch here in US.."

"Th-this is Em-Empire High?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, Mr. Chenle.. You're very lucky to be sponsored by Empire High.. Here are the details for your one week class and the dorm.."

The lady handed him tons of paperwork to be filled up. "Please pass this on your first day tomorrow.."

"Okay!" Chenle smiled cheerfully. "A student will assist you tomorrow.. Please head straight to the parking lot, a staff would give you a ride to your dorm.."

Chenle gathered his things and went outside the school, going straight to the parking lot.

He waited patiently for the staff that supposed to be fetching him towards the dorm.  
  
  
  
  


Hours had passed, it's getting dark, but the staff hasnt arrive yet. Chenle couldnt do anything. He was starving, his phone ran out of battery, the school had closed.

" _Maybe its the bad luck.._ " he thought.

He sat on the corner at the ground. He starts to sob lightly, getting scared already, hugging his knees.  
  
  
  


Jisung came from the restaurant to eat some dinner. While he was driving back home, he decided to take the way where he would pass by the school.

While he was driving through, he noticed a figure at the corner of the parking lot, slumped on the floor. He decided to checked it.

He parked his car and went out. As he was walking near the figure who was slouched, he heard small sniffles.

" _It was a boy..._ " he thought. He decided to tap the crying boy. "Hey.. Are you alright?"

The boy is quiet startled but looked up to him.

The face of the boy makes Jisung's heart beat faster. " _Shit.. He's pretty and cute..._ " he thought to himself.

Chenle's teary eyes, red and puffy cheeks, cute button nose makes Jisung want to give the world to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" The taller asked. Chenle sniffles cutely before answering. "I'm an exchange student who arrived here today.. A staff is supposed to fetch me but no one showed.."

"You're the exchange student? I was supposed to give you a tour tomorrow.. My name is Jisung Park..." Jisung smiled, offering his hand.

Chenle's face lightened up as he grab the taller's hand. "I'm Kim Chenle.." he replied sweetly.

Jisung wants to combust on the spot, due to the cuteness of the boy. Their height difference is also cute, Chenle could plant his face on Jisung's chest.

"So, you have no place to stay for the night?" Chenle nods worriedly.

"Don't worry, Chenle.. You can stay at my house for the night... If it's okay with you?"

Chenle's face brightened up as he quickly hugged the taller. Jisung didnt know what to do as his face turns into a blushing mess.

"Thank you, Jisung.." Chenle muttered on his chest.

The smaller realized that he hugged Jisung out of his happiness, so he quickly pulled away, hiding his embarrassed face.

"Sorry for hugging you.." Chenle looked down.

Jisung smiled. "It's okay, don't worry.. Really, it's my first time to be hugged by other people, and it feels good.." he said shyly.

Chenle looked up to him and smiled. "Then, it's settled. If you need a hug, I can give it to you anytime.."

Jisung turns into a blushing mess again. "Su-Sure..." he replied awkwardly while scratching his neck. "Let's go?"

"Okay!" Chenle smiles happily while walking with him towards his car.

As for Jisung, he couldnt explain what he was feeling right now. It's been a long time since he felt this. Being loved. He looks into Chenle again and smiled sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Jisung looks at Chenle with a fond smile. He finds the shorter boy sweet and innocent for this world.

He couldnt help but to steal some glances to the shorter boy while he was driving. On the other hand, Chenle acts like a baby. He kept his mouth open wide while looking at the city they were driving in.

"So this is what California likes? It feels great.." Chenle smiled. He looked back at Jisung who was staring at him.

Jisung immediately looked away with a blush on his face. "Is there a problem?" The shorter tilted his head, looking at him innocently.

"No-Nothing.." Jisung stuttered, red color creeping on his face.  
  
  
  


"Woaaaah! This is where you live, Jisung? Its like a mansion!" Chenle remarked, while wandering around the house.

Jisung's house is located near the sea. Every room upstairs has a magnificent view of the beach.

"Make yourself at home, Chenle.." Jisung smiled.

Jisung couldnt understand. He was not that softy, yet Chenle made him feel other things.

"Let's go upstairs? Let me show your room..." Jisung asked.

"Oh, the couch would be okay for me.. I dont want to cause anymore trouble for you, Jisung.." Chenle said shyly.

"Nonsense.. Why would I let you sleep on the couch? I have available rooms.."

"Is it really okay?" "Of course, Chenle.." Jisung smiled.

He carried Chenle's suitcase and led the way upstairs.  
  
  
  


Chenle couldnt believed it. The room he was staying in has a view same with the luxury room at hotels.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Jisungie.." Chenle smiled at him.

"Jisungie?"

"Oh, sorry.. I used to make nicknames for the people who I get acquianted with.. You dont like it?"

Jisung blushed. "No, it's okay.. I like it.."

Chenle smiles at him beautifully. "Thank you very much, Jisungie.."

The taller couldnt help but to stare at him. The lights of setting sun reflects on his face, making him look like a literal angel.

"You're beautiful.." Jisung whispered.

"What?"

"No-Nothing.. Just knock on my room if you need anything.." Jisung quickly left the room.

" _If I stayed for a few more minutes, I might blurted another stupid thing.._ " he muttered while walking towards his room.  
  
  
  


After Chenle showered, he changed his clothes into a comfortable one; shorts and a large shirt that reached his thighs.

He laid down on the bed and tried to sleep but his stomach starts to grumble.

"Oh right.. I havent eaten yet.. Maybe I could ask Jisung again.."

He jolted up from the bed and left his room. He went to Jisung's room and knocked on the door.

"Jisung? Are you awake?" No answer. He stick his ears on the door when it opened suddenly, making him plant his head on someone's chest.

He looked up and it was Jisung. "Oh, sorry.. I thought you were sleeping.." Chenle pulled away quickly.

"Its alright, Chenle.." Jisung smiled. "Do you need anything?"

At that moment, Chenle's stomach grumbles again.

Jisung smirked. "Guess that you're hungry?"

Chenle bowed his head shyly.

"C'mon.. Let's go to the kitchen.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

Jisung is frustrated. The staff who was supposed to cook for them left a note stating that he can't prepare the dinner for the night because he needs to arrange some things.

"Sorry Chenle.. Looks like we have to settle on instant ramen since I cant cook.." Jisung said sadly.

Jisung pulled out some packs of instant ramen from the kitchen cabinet.

"Can I take a look inside your fridge?" the smaller asked. "Sure.."

Chenle opened the fridge and his eyes widened. It was full stocked with food like everything you want to eat is there.

Most of the food are Korean food that it made Chenle's mouth water.

He looked back at Jisung. "Let me cook the ramen, Jisungie.. Let's turn this instant ramen into a luxurious one.." he smiled.

Jisung nods and let him do the cooking.  
  
  
  
  


Jisung is waiting at the dining table. He already prepared the utensils and bowls that they needed.

All of a sudden, he can smell a delicious scent coming from the kitchen.

" _It smells amazing.. Is that really a ramen?_ " he thought.  
  
  


A few minutes later, Chenle is walking towards the table, with the pot on his hands.

He plops down the pot in front of Jisung and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting.."

"No worries.." Jisung smiled. "Let's eat?"

Chenle nods happily.

Jisung lifted the lid of the pot and as soon as he saw what's inside, his mouth watered.

It is ramen, but with plenty of sausages and additional vegetables, with large amount of cheese on the top.

He picked up his chopsticks and starts to get the noodles.

"This is so delicious, Chenle.." he said to the smaller.

Chenle's face blushes. "Glad that you liked it.."

"You didnt tell me you can cook.."

"I was doing a part time job at a local diner in Seoul.. I assisted the chef on his work, so that's how I learned.."

Jisung looks amused. "How many part time jobs are you doing right now?"

"Currently, its 4.. I really need to sustain my financial needs for my studies and personal use.."

In that moment, Jisung really admired Chenle. Not only for his pretty face, but being a responsible person.  
  
  
  
  


While they were eating, an awkward silence surrounds them. The only thing you can here is the slurping sound of the noodles and the utensils.

Jisung decided to break the silence. He looked at Chenle who was currently sipping the soup.

"Uhmm.. Chenle?" The smaller looks at him after he put down his bowl. "Hmmmm?"

Jisung stuttered. "Ca-Can I also gi-give you a nic-nickname?"

Chenle's face brightened up. "Sure.. Usually, they call me 'Lele'.. But you can call me in anything you want.."

Jisung thinks of plenty of possible nicknames. After a few moments, he thought of a nickname that perfectly fits the smaller.

He smirked at Chenle. "Anything?" The smaller nods.

"Okay.. I should call you Snow White.."

Chenle's face reddened up, his eyes widened. "Sn-Snow White?! Whyy??!!"

"Well.. First of all, because you're pretty, and your skin is basically pale as snow.. So I think Snow White fits perfectly.."

Chenle couldnt object. He is somehow embarrased because of the nickname, but how Jisung says it sounded so sweet and gentle.

"O-Okay.. You can call me that, if that's what you want.."

Jisung smiled.

"Okay, Snow White.. Tell me more about yourself.."

The rest of the dinner time, they took it as an opportunity in getting to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, Jisung and Chenle went straight to their own respective rooms with a smile on their faces.

Jisung was happy because he has a friend to talk to with his worries. Chenle felt the same thing. Talking to Jisung is really comforting for him.

Before laying down to the bed, Jisung decided to text the smaller.

Chenle was about to sleep when his phone suddenly beeps.

Jisungie 😊  
_Goodnight Snow White 💕_

" _Oh right.. We had exchanged our numbers during dinner.._ " he thought.

Chenle didnt know what to reply.

Meanwhile, Jisung is getting a little bit impatient because the smaller hasnt replied to his text.

"Maybe he found me creepy.." he mumbles.

He put down his phone to the bedside table, feeling a little disappointed.

After a few minutes, his phone beeps. He immediately smiled when he saw the text he received.

                                         Snow White 💓  
                              _Goodnight Jisungie 😘_  
_Sweet dreams_

And that made Jisung felt warm and fuzzy the whole night.  
  
  
  
  


" **Riiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!!!** "

Jisung quickly reached for his phone to turn off his alarm. He jolted up from the bed and rubs his eyes.

He took shower and changes his clothes quickly. It's Chenle's first day so he didnt want the smaller to be late at school.

" _I hope Chenle and I has the same classes..._ " he thought.

After he left his room, he smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

He quickly went to the kitchen and saw Chenle sitting at the dining table while reading a book.

The smaller noticed his presence and looked up to him.

"Good Morning Jisungie.." Chenle smiled at him.

"Did you cooked all of this?"

"Yes.. Sorry for intruding your fridge without your permission.." the smaller pouted.

"No, it's okay.." Jisung smiles at him, also sitting down at the dining table.

Chenle cooked pancakes, eggs and bacon and prepared hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Snow White.." Chenle blushes.  
  
  
  
  


They are now on Jisung's car, riding to school.

"Are you excited, Snow White?" the taller asked.

"Of course! It's my first day of school.." Chenle smiled.

They arrived earlier at the school. Jisung informed the registrar that Chenle won't use the dormitories the school provided since he is staying with him, which the registrar agreed.  
  
  
  
  


Chenle enjoyed his first day at the school. Most of the students are very welcoming to him. He has a different schedule from Jisung but he didnt mind.

He went straight to the parking lot and saw Jisung waiting for him. He smiled and runs like a baby towards the taller.

"How's your first day, Snow White?"

"It's really great!" he exclaimed happily. "Where do you want to eat dinner?"

Chenle pouts while thinking. Jisung finds his expression really cute.

"I want to have pancakes!"

"Pancakes for dinner?" Jisung asked. "I always saw in the movies about the delicious pancakes in here.. I want to try it.."

The smaller displayed his puppy eyes on Jisung.

Jisung pinched his cheeks. "How could I say no to that? Pancakes for dinner. Why not? Let's go, Snow White.."

Chenle jumps happily before entering the car.  
  
  
  
  


"Moooooom!" Lami whined.

"Why are you whining?!" her mom, Sunny, asked while working on her laptop

"Jisung isnt answering my calls and texts!" "Maybe he's just busy, sweetie.."

"I dont think so.. I can sense something wrong.."

Sunny looks at her. "You're being paranoid.."

"No, I'm not! I'm going to USA this instant!"

"Okay, should I book a ticket for you?"

"Yes please!"  
  
  


What Jisung and Chenle didnt know is that the happiness that they are experiencing right now, someone will put a stop on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

Jisung woke up early as usual. He didnt know why but he was feeling energetic already.

" _Maybe when there's someone that makes you happy, you'll feel always giddy.._ " he thought.

**_Chenle..._ **

The first person that comes into his mind when he thought of happy things.

He took a shower before leaving his room. He went to Chenle's room to see if the smaller is awake already.

He gently opened the door and peeks inside, revealing Chenle, still under the sheets, sleeping peacefully.

He closed the door quietly, hoping not to wake up the smaller.  
  
  
  
  


"I don't know to do this.." he scratches his head while looking at the ingredients in front of him.

He wants to cook for the smaller, but afraid that he might burn the house.

Because of that, he chose the easiest to prepare: Cereal.

"I'm greatly thankful to the one who invented cereals.." he said happily while getting two bowls on the cabinet.

"Good Morning Jisungie.." Chenle walks to him like a baby, still rubbing his eyes.

Jisung smiled at him fondly. "Good Morning, Snow White.. How's your sleep?"

"It's good.." the smaller smiled.

"I dont know how to cook, Snow White.. Is cereal okay with you?"

"Of course, Jisungie.." Jisung felt relieved.

"Let's eat!"  
  
  
  
  


They are watching the morning news at the living room. Chenle is too focused on the news, while Jisung stares at him intently.

Chenle noticed it and looks at him. "Why?"

Jisung just smiled. "Nothing.. Dont mind me.."

"Oh, by the way.. Its my last day today here at California.."

The taller's smile turns to a frown immediately.

"Oh right... It's almost a week.." Jisung sadly remarked.

"Thank you, Jisung.. For letting me stay here.. For making my stay here more fun.."

Jisung smiles at him and pinches his cheeks.

"No worries, Snow White.."  
  
  
  
  


Jisung left Chenle alone at his house. He needed to run to the grocery store quickly, he wants to buy Chenle some souveneirs that he can take home back to Korea.

Meanwhile, Chenle is reading a book at the living room, waiting for Jisung to come back.

The doorbell rang.

Chenle stood up and heads to the door to see the visitor.

After he opened the door, it revealed a girl, almost same age as him, looking at him from head to toe.

"Where's Jisung?!" the girl exclaimed.

"He went to the grocery store to buy something.."

The girl forces her way inside the house. "Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Kim Chenle.. Jisung has let me stay here for a while-"

"I'm Lami.. Jisung's fiance.. And he called me here to inform you that you can now leave the house.. You're no longer on his services, bitch.."

Chenle was shocked. "He re-really said that?"

Lami glares at him. "Yes, please pack your things immediately.."

Chenle was hurt. He wants to cry on the spot.

He immediately went upstairs to pack his things. After a few minutes, he went down with his suitcase.

He bowed to Lami. "Please tell Jisung that I am very thankful for him.."

He was about to leave when Lami stopped her. "Please open your suitcase.."

Chenle was puzzled. He opened it and showed it to Lami.

"Jisung asks me to check your suitcase, because you might stole something.."

Chenle couldnt really believed it. Would Jisung really say that?

"Ooohh.. Cheap.." Lami said while scanning his things.

"Okay, you may now go.."

Chenle quickly closed his suitcase and left the house, with tears running on his face.

He couldnt believe that Jisung would really do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	8. Chapter 8

Jisung opened the door of his house happily, while carrying the items he bought for Chenle.

"Snow White! I'm home! Sorry for making you- Lami??!!" Jisung was shocked to find his fiance on his house.

"Surprise, surprise boyfie.." Lami waves at him, sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to visit my boyfriend.. Cant I?" Lami remarked.

Jisung looked around the house, trying to find Chenle. He walked back to his fiance.

"Where's Chenle?!"

"Oh.. That slut you took home.. I banished him.. Snow White, ey? Is that his hoe name?" she said cheekily.

Jisung's blood starts to boil on what he had heard. He literally wants to punch someone right now.

" **YOU WHAT??!! BANISHED HIM?** "

"Why? He's just your hoe, right?"

"You're more hoe than him, Lami.. Get out of my house, please.." Jisung pleaded.

"But Jisung-"

" **GET OUT! NOW!** " Jisung yelled.

Lami glares at him. "Your father will hear about this.."

"Then go and be a crybaby, then.." Jisung replied.

Lami marches off the house. Before she can get outside, Jisung called her.

"Hey Lami.."

Lami turned around.

"Dont be too delusional that I will love you.."

After that, Jisung closed the door with a loud bang.  
  
  
  
  


Chenle doesnt know where to go. He decided to skip his last day of the class, informing the school registrar that he was sick.

He spent his day walking along the streets of LA, sightseeing and window shopping.

He bought some hotdogs and soda for his lunch. He wants to remove Jisung on his mind, and yet, its clearly not working.

He cried silently, thinking as to why Jisung would do that to him.

He went to the airport to spend the night until his flight tomorrow morning.  
  
  
  


He settled at the corner of the airport to sleep. His phone suddenly rang and saw at the screen that Jisung is calling.

He thought that this is the best way to cut ties with the taller.

He took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Hello.." he whispered.

"Oh my god! Chenle! Where are you??!!"

"So... After you banished me, you'll asked where am I? That's hilarious, Jisung.." he scoffed.

"Its not true, Snow White.. I didnt know that Lami came here.. She was lying.."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore.."

"Where are you, Chenle?"

"You dont have to know, Jisung-"

Suddenly, the annoucement at the airport sounded and Jisung heard it at the other line.

"Shit.." Chenle muttered.

"You're at the airport, huh? I'm coming to get you.."

Chenle pleaded. "No, Jisung-"

But it was too late. Jisung had hang up the phone, probably heading to his location already.

Chenle just sighed and lays down on the chair. He was too tired to hide.

Let's say that he's just waiting for Jisung, not knowing what would happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	9. Chapter 9

Jisung drove his car fast towards the airport. He was angry at Lami for ruining everything. He was also angry at himself for not being able to protect Chenle.

After he parked his car, Jisung quickly went inside the airport to find the smaller boy.

He strolled around the airport, looking for Chenle. Until he reached the farthest side where people sleeps on chairs, waiting for their flights.

He saw Chenle curled up in one of those benches, sleeping soundly, with his bag acted like a pillow.

Jisung's heart ached at the sight of the smaller boy. If only he prevented this to happen. Chenle is too sweet and innocent to be treated like this.

He clenches his fist and starts to get angry.

" _You only proved that you are a bitch, Lami..._ " he thought.  
  
  
  
  


Chenle sleeps soundly at the benches. He suddenly felt arms shaking him to wake up.

He jolted up and rubs his eyes to see clearly who was waking him up.

A handsome face with sharp features, staring at him intently.

"Jisung!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Snow White.." Jisung smiles awkwardly.

The smaller sits on one of the benches and looks away to the taller, crossed arms with a pout on his face.

"Chenle.. Are you angry at me?"

Chenle didnt respond.

"Snow White.. Still mad at me?"

No respond again.

"Please Chenle.. Let me explain.. Everything Lami has said is a lie.. I wouldnt banished you, nor to send you away.. Please believe me, Snow White.." Jisung pleaded.

The smaller didnt even spared a glance.

"Alright.. I will not leave here until you forgive me.." Jisung sits beside him.  
  
  
  
  


A few moments later, Jisung noticed that Chenle is sobbing quietly.

He lays his hand on the smaller's left shoulder. "Are you okay, Chenle?"

Chenle looks back at him, still crying. The smaller immediately hugs the taller, burying his face on his chest.

"I thought you really want me gone.. I thought you wanted to abandon me.." Chenle cries on his chest.

Jisung hugs him tighter while drawing circles on his back.

"Why would I do that to you, Snow White?" Jisung smiled.

He noticed that Chenle had stopped sobbing, just some occasional sniffs.

"Want to sleep on my car while waiting for your flight?"

Chenle looked up and nods.

The smaller was about to stand up when Jisung carried him bridal-style.

He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. His face turns red.

"Jisung?! What are you doing? Put me down!"

"Never.." Jisung smirked at him. He also carried Chenle's suitcase and stuffs. He started to walk with Chenle on his arms.

The smaller hid his face on the crook of Jisung's neck.

People at the airport stared at them cutely.

" _Click! Click!_ "

The sound of the camera shutter sounds far away from them.

What they didnt know is that they are being watched by someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	10. Chapter 10

Jisung reaches the parking lot. Of course, with Chenle on his arms, still carrying him in bridal style.

Chenle, on the other hand, hides his face on Jisung's neck, out of embarrassment.

When they reached Jisung's car, he put down the smaller boy. Chenle looks around before glaring at him.

"What?" Jisung asked, amused.

The smaller just pouts before Jisung opened the door for him.

Jisung settles at the driver seat while looking at the smaller boy beside him.

"Snow White.. Still mad?" Jisung teased.

Chenle sighed before looking back at him. "That was embarrasing, Jisungie.. You dont have to carry me.."

Jisung laughs. "You looked really tired so that's why I carried you here.."

Chenle just pouts. "Cute.." Jisung muttered while pinching his cheeks.  
  
  
  
  


"Here.. Eat this.." Jisung hands him a cup of hot ramen and a big sandwich from Subway.

Chenle sips the noodles while taking a big bite of the sandwich.

"You looked hungry, Snow White.." Jisung looks worried.

Chenle gulped before speaking. "The last food I ate is hotdogs.."

"Then finish all of them, okay?"

"Okay.." Chenle smiles.  
  
  
  
  


Chenle shifted the position of the seat so he can lay down and take a nap. Jisung did the same. He shifted his body sidewards so he can look to the smaller boy freely.

The radio was turned on and it plays several love songs that everybody knows.

"Jisungie? Still awake?"

Jisung answered. "Yes, Snow White.. Why?"

"Can I ask you a question?" "Sure..." Jisung replied.

"About Lami.. Is she your girlfriend?"

Jisung didnt expected the question from the smaller.

"To be honest, no... Only our parents wants us to get married.. I really dont like her.." Jisung said.

Chenle released a deep breath, looking relieved.

Jisung looks at him and smirked. "Why? Jealous?"

Chenle's face turns red. "N-No, I'm n-not.."

Jisung just laughs. He jolted up and stares seriously at the boy.

"You know what, Chenle.. Ever since I met you, even though its just a week, I feel very at ease when I'm with you.."

Chenle's face blushes. He hides his face on his palms. Jisung laughed.

"Why are you so red?!" The smaller removes his hands on his face and glares at the taller.

"Its your fault.." he pouted. Jisung wants to smooch his face badly.  
  
  
  
  


Jisung watches Chenle while they are walking towards the boarding gate.

He couldnt believed that the one week has passed quickly. He's not ready to have separate ways with the smaller.

Chenle turned around and smiles at Jisung.

"Thank you again, Jisungie... For letting me have the happiest week ever.. Here in LA.."

"No worries, Snow White. If you decided to come here again, I'll definitely let you stay at my house again.. Just give me a call, okay?"

Chenle nods at him happily. "Sure.. Bye Jisung.."

The smaller turned his back and starts to walk away. While Jisung watches him walking away, he realized everything.

He didnt want Chenle to go. His feelings developed for Chenle intensely.

" _It's now or never.._ " he thought.

He started to run towards the smaller boy. After he had reached Chenle, he quickly taps his shoulder.

Chenle was surprised on that moment. What really surprised him is what Jisung did to him.

Jisung engulfes him in a tight hug, like he doesnt want to let go. Ever.

"Jisung, what-"

"I like you, Chenle..."

And for a moment, Chenle thought that time had stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	11. Chapter 11

"Almonds, fresh from USA for you!" Chenle gave his gift for Jaemin.

"Thank you, Lele.. I can see that you had fun from your little vacation.." Jaemin said while sipping his coffee.

Chenle smiled widely.

"Of course.. It felt like a dream.."

Out of nowhere, Kun, his manager at cafe, scolds at him. "Get back to the counter, Chenle!"

The smaller jumped from his feet. He immediately went back to the counter, still looking at his bestfriend, smiling.

"See you later!" he mouthed.  
  
  
  


Jisung is bored right now. Everything has changed since Chenle left. He was still embarrassed when he remembered that he confessed to him.

At that time, Chenle just smiled and tiptoed to peck him at the cheeks. "When we meet each other again, I'll give you my answer.."

He couldnt wait anymore. He wanted to know what Chenle's answer will be.

He jolted up from his bed and stood firmly.

"That's it! I'm going back to Korea, even though my brother doesnt want me there.." he declared.  
  
  
  


"This is the guy, eh?" Mr. Park, Jisung's father asked to his secretary.

"Yes, Sir.." Johnny replied, while displaying all the pictures he took.

The photos shows the time when Jisung and Chenle are together at the USA.

"I'm embarrased in front of you, Johnny.." Mr. Park said. "You get to see how my son behaved unnecessarily..."

Johnny just gently bowed to the old man.

"By the way, Sir.. I found out that Mr. Kim Chenle is our sponsored student we sent from the student exchange program on one of our branches.."

Mr. Park looked at him. "Really? Then, this will be the chance to put him to his proper place, then.."

"I want you to do this for me, Johnny.." Mr. Park signals him to lean closer.  
  
  
  


Johnny left the room of Mr. Park quietly. Suddenly, Joy surprised the secretary. "What did you talk with my husband?"

Johnny bowed politely. "Sorry, it's confidential.." he quickly left after the encounter with Joy.

Joy tilted her head, then immediately entered the study room.

"Oppa!" Mr. Park looked at her. "I have a good news for you! Our Jisung will come home! Isnt it exciting?"

Mr. Park smiled. "What about his brother?"

Joy frowned. "I dont care what Taeyong says! I just wanted Jisung to be at home!"

Mr. Park just nodded. "I'll ask the maids to clean his room.." Joy said while sprinting away.

"This is gonna be a war.." Mr. Park muttered.  
  
  
  


"REAAAAALLLY??!!" Chenle is shocked at the moment.

The teacher smiled at him. "Yes, Chenle.. You'll be attending Empire High starting next week.. You're lucky that the chairman herself chose you.."

Chenle couldnt contain his excitement. He wants to start there immediately. Almost every student dreamed to be a student there.

He didnt know he was getting closer to where Jisung is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

Jisung is at the airport, waiting for his flight to Korea. He was excited, he gets to see his mother again after 2 years.

But of course, he was more excited to see Chenle again. Chenle, his source of happiness.

An announcement has been made that his flight will be a little delayed. He got irritated but decided to calm down.

"See you soon, Chenle.." he whispered, smiling.  
  
  
  


" **YOU WHAAAAT?!** " Jaemin yelled at him. They are currently watching a movie in Chenle's house.

"Yes, Jaemin! We'll be on the same school together! Isnt that great?!" Chenle happily replied.

Jaemin paused the movie. "Lele.. Nooo!"

The smaller frowned. "Why Jaemin? You dont want me to be there?"

Jaemin sighs. "It's not like that, Lele.. You're too innocent and kind for there.." Chenle tilted his head.

"The students.. You cant even imagine what they're doing.." "But Jaemin, I already signed the papers.. I'll be transferring there tomorrow.."

Jaemin stares at him. "Looks like I cant stop you, eh?" Chenle shows him the uniform and the other things he needed, sponsored by the chairwoman of the school.

"Let's go to school tomorrow together and stick close with me, okay?" Chenle nods.  
  
  
  


Jisung arrived at their manor earlier than expected. His mother, Joy, hugged him with tears on her eyes.

"I missed you so much, Jisung.."

Jisung hugged back. "I missed you too, Mom.."

"Jisung.. Welcome home.."

After pulling away from the hug, he saw his father on the doorstep. He bowed politely.

"You must be tired from your flight, Jisung.. Please take a rest.."

"Yes, Father.." He was about to go upstairs when he saw his brother, Taeyong, coming down with large suitcases.

"Hyung!" he excitedly yelled, but Taeyong didnt gave him attention.

He walked past on Jisung's direction without a greeting.

"Hyung.. Where are you going?"

Taeyong glared at him. "You could just have stayed at America.. Just play and having fun.."

"But I want my life here-"

"I dont want you here.. If you dont wanna leave, I'll leave.." Taeyong exited the manor with a poker face.

He didnt know why Taeyong is so mad at him. "Did I do something?" Jisung questioned himself.  
  
  
  


Chenle cant sleep that night. He keeps rolling around the big bed.

He kept on thinking what would happen on his first day at Empire High.

" _You can do it, Chenle.._ " he cheered himself before closing his eyes.

Fate would allow them to meet.. At same place, with wrong timing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

Chenle looks at the mirror with a smile on his face. The uniform of Empire High fits him very well.

"Woah.. I'm looking expensive already.."

He turned around and bowed in front of the mirror. "Hello! My name is Kim Chenle.. Please be good to me.." he rehearsed.

"I think I'm good to go.." he picks up his backpack and hoisted it up on his back. He and Jaemin agreed to meet in front of the subway station.

Jaemin would fetch him there, they're gonna ride with Jaemin's father. His father is a well known lawyer and the owner of the biggest law firm at Korea.

Their firm is connected to Park Empire. They provide legal services for them.  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you for the ride, Mr. Na.." Chenle smiled. Mr. Na looks at him with sweet expression.

"You're welcome, Lele.. And I'm happy that you are gonna study with Jaemin at the same school.."

"I'm really excited too!"

"Good! Always do your best, Lele!" "Thank you, Mr. Na!"

Chenle left the car first. Jaemin was about to leave also when his father speaks.

"Nana.." he said with a serious tone of voice. "Please watch Chenle all the time.. You know how those students treats the people from social welfare.."

"Yes, Father. I'm gonna make sure that they wont hurt Lele.." Jaemin gave an assuring smile before he left.  
  
  
  
  


"Wow! This school is really big!" Chenle opened his mouth wide. He really cant believe that he was studying now at Empire High.

He also noticed that all of the students are talking with their friends about stock markets, price value, etc. It made his mind confused.

"Why dont we sit on the school garden, Lele? We are too early, class starts at 7am.."

"Sure thing!" Chenle replied.  
  
  
  
  


Joy shakes his son's sleeping body on the bed forcefully. "Jisung! Wake up! You have school!"

Jisung whined. "But I dont wanna go!"

"You want this the hard way, eh?" Joy smirked. "If you dont go to school, you're bank account and credit card will freeze-"

In just seconds, he jolted out of the bed and went straight to the shower. "Good!" Joy smiled.  
  
  
  
  


Jisung is in the car, on the way to Empire High. He's really bored at the moment.

Then, he took out his phone and opens his contacts. He selected Chenle's numbers.

" _Should I inform him that I'm here? Or not?_ " he thought.

He decided not to, and to surprise Chenle as well.

He took a nap while on the ride because the road heading to the school has a traffic jams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	14. Chapter 14

Jaemin and Chenle are at the school garden, waiting for the class to start. They are seated at the bench, drinking some coffee from the vending machine, enjoying the scenery.

"What was your first impression in here?" Jaemin asked. "This place is really gorgeous.." Chenle replied.

Jaemin finishes his drink first. "You're right, Lele.. The place is really gorgeous.. But not the same with the students, though.."

Chenle looks at him, confused.

"You have to be strong in here, Lele.. Dont let your guard down.."

"What do you mean, Nana?"

"You'll find out soon.."

Chenle couldnt get what Jaemin is saying. But he decided to follow his advice. Being strong is his key of becoming what he is now all throughout the years.

Jaemin shifted the topic because he noticed that Chenle is worried.

"By the way, last time I went to your house, you said you have something to tell me.."

Chenle broke out from his dazed. "Oh yes.. I have something to tell you, Nana.." his face became suddenly red.

Jaemin quickly noticed it. "Why are you blushing, Lele? Perhaps, do you have boyfriend already?"

The smaller widened his eyes and hides his face on his palms. "Kind of.."

Jaemin screeched. "Tell me more about it!"

Chenle scratches his head. "Well.. When I went to America last week, I met someone who is very handsome, gentle and caring.. He even let me stay on his house for a week because I've encountered some problems about the dorms.."

"Omg! Why didnt you tell me this sooner?"

Chenle blushes again. "I was about to, but I do get shy.."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Jaemin teased.

Chenle looks around before whispering to his bestfriend.

"His name is Park Jisung.." he giggled. "He even confessed to me before my flight, it was so romantic.." he cooed.

Meanwhile, Jaemin was shocked. "Pa-Park Ji-Jisung??!!"

"Why? Do you know him?" Jaemin quickly pulled out his phone and shows a picture to Chenle.

"By any chance, is this the Park Jisung you are talking about?"

He nods. "Yes.. Why do you have a picture of him?"

"Chenle! Park Jisung is the chairwoman's son of Empire High! They practically own this place!"

" **WHAAAAT??!!** " Chenle is shocked. "I cant believe it.."

"Lele.. You have to stay away from that guy.. His group of friends always bullies students who are from social welfare scholarships.."

"So basically, its me.. But Nana, he was so good and sweet to me.. But dont worry Nana, he's in America, right?"

"I really dont know what happened between the two of you but please.. Stay away from Park Jisung and his friends.."

The smaller frowns. "But Nana-"

"Oppppppaaa!" Renjun is running towards their direction. "The class is gonna start soon, lets go- Chenle?! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Junnie!" Chenle smiled. "Dont call me Junnie! Wait, why are you wearing our uniform? Dont tell me-"

Jaemin pecks his boyfriend's cheek. "Yes, Renjun.. From now on, Chenle is gonna attend Empire High with us..

"It's okay, Junnie.. Mr. Park of Park Empire offered me this scholarship.." he smiled.

"Oh, I see.. I didnt know that Mr. Park is a charitable person.. By the way, what kind of scholarship did you get?"

"I think its called social welfare program.."

Renjun covers his mouth immediately.

"Oh my gosh! You have to be careful, Chenle!"

He is getting more confused. "Why does everyone tells me to be careful? Are they gonna eat me alive?"

Renjun answers him. "Not literally.. But exactly.." "What does that mean?"

The bell suddenly rings.

"The class is starting.." Jaemin picks up his bag. "Lele.. Do you know what class will you attend?"

Chenle shakes his head. "Okay. Renjun and I will accompany you to the office.."

"What?! Me?! No-" Renjun couldnt complain when his boyfriend dragged him out which made Chenle laugh while following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	15. Chapter 15

Jisung is still in the car. The traffic is terrible even though it was early in the morning.

He plugs in his earphones and starts to listen some music on his phone, to distract himself out of the boredom.

Thirty minutes had passed and they're still stuck. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Urgh! I'm gonna be late on my first day!"

His phone rang and he answered it immediately. "Good Morning, Jisung. I was informed that you're already here in Korea, are you going to school already?"

Jisung sighed. "I'm on my way, Mother.. Just stucked on this stupid traffic.."

"Oh, I see. See you later, Jisung.." "Okay, Mother.."

He hang up the phone and released a deep breath that he was holding in.

" _I wish our family is as normal as the others.._ " he thought.

As you can see, Jisung's real mother, Joy is not allowed to go out to the public. He might be labelled as 'mistress' if the world knows her existence.

Empire High's chairwoman, Park Yeri, is the wife of Mr. Park, who everybody knows. Everyone thought that Jisung's mother is Yeri. Her real son is Taeyong, who was now the president of Park Empire.

Their current situation saddens Jisung a lot. He wants his mother to be free, to be able to decide by herself, but she cant. Jisung is hoping that one day, everything will be resolve.  
  
  


"You're with the same class as ours, Lele!" Jaemin exclaimed.

"Great. Now he was getting close to the lion's den.." Renjun snorted.

"Lion's den?" Chenle asked. "Basically, everyone in our class belongs to the highest ranks of company.."

The smaller starts to get nervous.

"Dont worry, Lele.. I will protect you from them, and Renjun also.." Jaemin smiled.

"Why do I always get involved on this?" Renjun glared.

"Thank you, Renjun.." Chenle smiled. "I hate you!" "I love you too!" Chenle teased.  
  
  
  


Chenle stood in front of the students. He can feel a very weird vibes from them.

"Okay, class. We have a new student.. Please introduce yourself.."

Chenle gulped. "Hello everyone! My name is Kim Chenle.. Please be good to me!" he bowed.

"What does your family do?" a handsome guy named Jeno seated at the back, asked.

"I dont have a family.. Actually, I'm a social welfare scholar.."

Everyone gasped. A certain girl clapped at the middle row. The girl is very familiar with Chenle.

"So? You're sugar daddy enrolled you here?" The girl asked. Obviously, it was Lami.

"Excuse me?" Chenle asked.

Lami stood up. "Hello everyone! Just to inform you guys, I saw this hoe, sleeping on Jisung's house at California.."

All girls glared at Chenle like they want to eat him alive.

"Gold digger!" "Social climber!"

Chenle can hear all of their judgements and it was hurting him.

He couldnt take it anymore. He wants to cry on the spot.

Jaemin looks at him pitifully, he was about to stand up when he saw a boy backhugged Chenle.

Chenle was also shocked. He turned around to see who's hugging him.

His eyes widened. "Hello Snow White.. Missed me?" Jisung looks at him with a fond smile.

He felt safe and secured on Jisung's arms. He couldnt believed that Jisung is with him. He felt like a damsel in distress saved by a prince.

Everyone at the classroom is shocked on the scene in front of them. Lami is starting to get annoyed too.

Jisung faced in front of them. "Chenle is my boyfriend.. If someone messes at him, you are messing up with me too.. Got that?"

Everyone nods. Jisung is basically the King of the School. His group of friends are called  Visual Kings, in short, ViKings.

Jisung himself, Lee Jeno and Lee Mark are in this group. Almost everybody wants to be them.

"Welcome back, bro!" Jeno yelled at the back.

"Welcome back, Jisung! Nice catch with that one!" Mark applauded.

He puts his arm on Chenle's shoulder. "Of course, Mark hyung.." he looks at Chenle happily.

"Okay! Enough of this drama! Chenle, you make now take your seat whenever you want.." the teacher said.

He was about to look for a seat when Jisung dragged him to the back.

Jisung took the last seat at the back and pulled Chenle onto his lap.

"Jisungie.. This is embarrasing.." "Dont worry, Snow White.. They wont mind it.."

He wrapped his arms on Chenle's petite waist and leans his head on his shoulder.

"I dont know how you got here, Snow White, but I'm really thankful that you're here.."

Chenle's heart is beating fast as of the moment. He can feel some cold stares from Lami and the other girls, he just ignored it.

He saw Jaemin at the front, looking at him with concerned eyes.

He also remembered that Jisung is here now, so he have to give his answer soon.

" _Looks like this is gonna be a long ass ride..._ " he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

Chenle couldnt listen well to the teacher. He was so distracted at the same time.

Sitting on Jisung's lap made his whole morning a mix of warmth and uncomfortable feeling.

He couldnt look at the other students eyes. He can feel that most of the girls are glaring at him, especially Lami.

While the teacher is discussing, he couldnt help but to shake due to nervousness. Jisung noticed it so he tightens his arms around the smaller's waist.

Chenle's eyes widened and looked back to Jisung. "What?" Chenle asked.

The taller smiled at him. "Dont mind them, Snow White.." Chenle suddenly blushed.

After an hour of lessons, the teacher dismissed the class. Everyone stood up and fixes their stuffs.

Mark and Jeno approached their seat. "Jisung, my man! Its good to have you back here!" Mark raises his hand for a fistbump.

Jeno hovered his arms over Jisung's shoulder. "Happy that you're here, Jisung.."

Jisung smiled at them. "I also missed you guys.." "Why did you suddenly came back? Are you already in good terms with your brother?"

Jisung shakes his head. "Unfortunately, my brother moved out because of me.."

"Dont worry, Jisung.. Someday, you'll get along with your brother.."

Chenle, still seated on Jisung's lap, watching cutely on their conversation.

Mark and Jeno noticed him and smiled. "So this our little Jisung's boyfriend, eh?"

Chenle blushes and looks down to avoid their looks. "Cute.." Jeno muttered.

He stood up immediately and bowed in front of them. "I'll just go to the comfort room.." he walked away immediately.

"Please be back real quick, Snow White.." Jisung yelled.

Mark looks at him. "So? He's a social welfare, eh?"

Jisung looks at him with pleading eyes. "I know.. But he's too innocent and pretty for this place.. He made me realized what love truly is.."

Both boys smiled at him. "Aww.. Our little Jisung is in love.."

"Shut up, both of you!"

"To be honest, he's prettier than Lami.. Wait, about Lami.. Did you broke up with her?"

"I want to.." Jisung sighed. "I never loved her from the first place.."

"He might wanna hurt your Snow White, Jisung! You know how her temper is!"

Jisung realized that he let Chenle go alone. "Shit!" He stood up and ran quickly.  
  
  
  


Chenle washes his face after his short comfort room break. He was about to leave when four men entered the room and grabbed him.

"Hey! Let me go! What are you doing?!" Chenle protested.

Lami came in with a smirk on her face. "Well, well.. What do we have here? Ooh.. Its a gold digger hoe.."

"What do you want from me?!" the smaller yelled. Lami walked closer and slaps his face.

Chenle yelps in pain. His right cheek became swollen.

"You stole my Jisung away from me.."Lami glared.

He took the courage to reply. "He was never yours at the first place.."

Lami's blood boils and glares at Chenle.

"How dare you, you little slut.." She was about raise her hand to hit him again when a another hand grabs her wrist to stop her.

She turned around and her eyes widened.

Jisung is holding her wrist, looking at her with a look like he wants to slap her.

"Ji-Jisung.. I can explain.." she stuttered.

"Let go of Chenle, this instant!" he yelled. The boys who holds the smaller captive quickly released him.

Jisung immediately went to Chenle and engulfes him with a tight hug.

"Are you all right, Snow White?" Jisung is really worried. He caressed gently the swollen cheek of Chenle.

The smaller nods and nuzzles his face on the taller's chest.

"Your father will hear about this, Jisung. That you've chosen that slut over me.." Lami yelled.

"Then go and be a crybaby, then.."

"Are you not afraid of your father?"

Jisung smiles at Chenle before looking back to Lami.

"I love Chenle, more than I fear my father.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

Mr. Park is currently at the study room, reading the newspaper for the day. Even though it was aftenoon, he developed a habit to read the newspaper.

A knock can be heard from the door. "Come in.."

The door opened, revealing his secretary, Yuta. "Any news for me, Yuta?"

He pulled out a brown envelope from his suit. He placed it down the table. Mr. Park opened it and poured out the contents. Obviously, it was a set of pictures.

Pictures of Chenle and Jisung at Empire High.

"Tsk.. Tsk.. I thought this boy would learn his place when I put him on Empire High.."

Yuta bowed silently. "What did Lami do?"

"Jisung refrained her from hurting the little boy.."

Mr. Park sighed. "For sure, Lami's family would not be happy about this situation.."

"Why not pulling out Chenle from the school?" Mr. Park looks at him. "Dont worry, Yuta.. I have plans for them.. Let them enjoy their freedom.. For now..."  
  
  
  


Jisung and Chenle went to the school rooftop after the incident with Lami.

They sat on the bench near the center area. "Are you really all right, Snow White?"

Chenle didnt answer, he's just looking at the sky.

"Chenle? Lele?"

The smaller sighed before looking at Jisung. "Let's stop this, Jisungie.."

"What?" Jisung asked.

"Stop being concerned to me, stop helping me.. More importantly, stop loving me.."

The taller looks at him sadly. "Why, Chenle?"

"Cant you see, Jisung? Everyone is against us.. You're rich, I'm poor.. I destroyed your relationship with Lami.. It's all my fault.."

"No, Chenle.. Its not.. Please.. Give us a chance.."

"There's no 'us' from the start, Jisung.."

Chenle's words are slowly breaking Jisung's heart.

"Fine.." Jisung replied coldly. He stood up and walked away from him.

After Jisung left, Chenle starts to cry.

" _Why does fate wants to play with our hearts, Jisung?_ " he whispered.  
  
  
  


Everyone at school heard that Chenle dumped Jisung, even though it was not.

Chenle didnt even answer Jisung's confession to him.

On the other hand, Jisung looks miserable every single day. His eyebags are getting big, probably lack of sleep. Almost every night, someone would see him drinking at the bar.

Students who usually dont care starts to notice the drastic changes from Jisung. He was a very energetic kid, everyone knows that. But after Chenle decided not to talk to him, he became very miserable.

Chenle, on the other hand, is always with Jaemin and Renjun. He was getting used to be a thirdwheeler at them.

"Chenle.. I know you and Jaemin are bestfriends or whatever, but can you please give us some space!" Renjun yelled cutely.

"But.. Where should I go?" Chenle whined.

"Go find your boyfriend, then.. Look at him.. He looks miserable.."

"We are not even on a relationship.."

Renjun rolled his eyes. "Its my first time seeing Jisung like this.. To be honest, I wanted you to be with him, instead of that stupid bitch.."

Jaemin puts his arm on the smaller's shoulder. "Are you really okay, Lele?"

Chenle fakes a smile. "I'm fine.. I guess.."  
  


Everyday, when he and Jisung would crossed paths or stumble each other, Jisung would look at him with longing eyes.

Which he would ignored completely. He needs to do this. Even though it was hurting him.  
  


Joy noticed the changes on his son's behavior. "What is happening to you, Jisung?"

Jisung's room is a mess. Bottles of beers are scattered everywhere.

"I want Chenle.. Only Chenle.." he cried.

"Who's Chenle?" Joy asked.

Mr. Park suddenly appeared beside Joy. "Your son dumped Lami and chose that poor boy instead.."

Joy is shocked. "What?!" She looked back at Jisung. "Stand up this instant, Jisung! You should fix yourself and apologize to Lami's family.."

Jisung ignored their words.

"Stand up, you insolent child!" Mr. Park yelled. "We'll be having a dinner with Lami's family tonight.. Apologize to them.. Put your best attitude.."

Mr. Park left the room. Joy is worried about his son. "Maybe he really likes that Chenle kid.." Joy concluded, after seeing his son like this.  
  
  


Jaemin is at Chenle's house. The smaller is currently doing his assignments, but always spacing out.

"Lele? Do you want some ramen?"

Chenle is still looking at nothingness.

"Lele.. Are you really okay?"

Chenle broke from his daze and replied. "What did you say?"

Jaemin is starting to get worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

Jisung is forced to dress with a suit and a tie. His mother, Joy, cried in front of him, just to make him attend on the dinner meeting with Lami's parents and herself.

He was now riding at a car with Mr. Park and his stepmother, Yeri. He was really annoyed at the moment.

"Jisung.." Yeri spoke. "Please put your best attitude tonight.."

The taller rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mother.."

"He's a good boy.. isnt he?" Yeri looked at her husband, who was clearly invested on a book he was reading.

"Hmm..." Mr. Park hummed in reply.  
  


Chenle got home from his partime job at the local diner. His boss gave him some fresh leftover shrimps and crabs. He decided that he will cook it for his dinner.

After reaching his apartment, he opened his fridge, and was shocked that it was almost empty.

"Urgh! I forgot to go to the market!" he exclaimed.

He took a quick shower before leaving the house for a quick grocery shopping.

"Where are you going, Lele?" Miss Rose, the landlady asked.

"Just a quick grocery shopping.. See you later, Miss Rose!" Chenle waved happily while walking away.

Miss Rose waved back while watering the plants at her mini garden.

" _A ball of sunshine, indeed.._ " she whispered.  
  
  


Jisung is now sitting at the table with his parents, and Lami's family with herself.

He didnt even ate his food. Lami's mother noticed his unusual behavior.

"Is there a problem, Jisung?"

He ignored what Lami's mother had said.

Mr. Park kicks his foot under the table to signal him to answer.

Jisung didnt even flinched.

"So.. Your father says that you have something to say.." Lami's father said.

Jisung looked at them, and of course, to Lami who was smirking at him.

In that moment, he only thinks of Chenle's face. Chenle's bright smile, how his eyes turns into crescents while he was grinning.

He realized that he doesnt want this kind of miserable life.

Lami broke the silence. "Maybe Jisung wants to ask for forgiv-"

"I dont want to get married to a girl like Lami.." he splurted.

Lami's parents was shocked, even Lami herself. Mr. Park and Yeri couldnt believed what was happening.

"Wha-what did you say?!" Lami's mother is getting angry.

"Lami is a spoiled brat who thinks only for herself and not being considerate to others.." Jisung smirked.

"How dare you insult my daughter in front of me!" Lami's father yelled.

Lami starts to fake cry in front of them.

"Is this how you taught Jisung?!" Lami's mother is literally fuming in rage. "No wedding will happen!"

Lami's parents stood up and drag Lami out there.

Yeri tried to stop them. "Wait! We can talk about this! Please!" She glared at Jisung. "You insolent child! What did you do?!"  
  
  


The car ride to their mansion is really silent. Mr. Park is not talking, but deep inside, he was angry.

After arriving at home, Jisung immediately went out to go upstairs when his father grabbed his wrist and slapped him.

"You insolent child! You ruined everything! Do you know how important for the company for you to get married? You wasted all those years I've spent!"

Joy came out from their room and ran towards Jisung.

"Oppa! Stop it! Please!" Joy pleaded.

She looked at her son. "Jisung, apologize to your father.. Now! Please!"

Jisung just glared on his father.

"Yuta!" Mr. Park yelled. Yuta arrived as fast as he can. "Confiscate Jisung's wallet and credit cards!"

Yuta did what Mr. Park said. Good thing Jisung hid his handphone at the back pocket of his pants.

"Get out of the house, Jisung! I dont want to see you!"

"Noooo! Dont banish him!" Joy cried.

Jisung hugged his mother. "Dont worry, Mom.. I'll be fine.."

He stood up and left the mansion as quickly as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

Jisung tried to call his friends, hoping that one of them can let him stay for the night. He tried to call Jeno.

"Sorry bro.. My family doesnt want you to stay here.. Your father threatened us not to help you.."

Jisung sighed. His father is really making things hard for him.

He tried to call Mark. Same thing reason, his father advised them not to help him.

" _My father thinks that I would crawl back to him.. No way.. I wont give up that easy.._ " he thought.

Then suddenly, Chenle's face appeared on his mind. " _I'll do this.. For you, Snow White_.."

He walked along the streets and stumble into a playground. He decided to spend the night there, sleeping into the cold night.  
  
  


The long line at the grocery store made Chenle really bored. "This is taking forever!" he whispered.

After 30 minutes, it was his turn at the cashier. "Thank goodness!" he smiled.

After checking out and leaving the store, Chenle walked happily along the street. The street was filled with people who are rushing to get home, and probably students too.

He finds comfort walking on a well-lit street with people.

While walking happily, he passed by his favorite playground. He likes going to that playground, to clear and calm his mind.

He noticed a sleeping figure under the shed. Usually, people would ignore it. But Chenle, he was the most curious ever.

The sleeping figure is literally shaking, due to the cold night.

He approached it slowly and was shocked to see who it is. "Ji-Jisung Park??!!"

Jisung fluttered his eyes open and saw Chenle standing in front of him, with grocery bags on his hand. He stood up quickly.

"Hello Snow White.." the taller never fails to make Chenle blushed.

"What are you doing here?! Its cold!" Chenle scolds him.

He scratched his neck. "Long story.. But I was kicked out from the house and nowhere to go.."

Chenle frowns. "Why didnt you call me?"

"You said you dont want me to go to you.. So I decided not to contact you.."

He felt guilty.

"About that.. Sorry Jisungie.." he bowed his head. Jisung tilted Chenle's head up and caressed his face. "I understand you, Snow White.." Jisung smiled.

Chenle pouts and grabs his hand and dragged him away from the playground.

"Where are we going?" "To my house, of course.."

Jisung smiled like an idiot.  
  
  
  


They reached a small building in the middle of the street. It was a decent building.

Jisung felt warm because the smaller is still holding his hand.

"My house is located on the 2nd floor, lets go, Jisungie.." he smiled.

At the second floor, they saw Miss Rose segregating the bins.

"Good Evening, Miss Rose!" the woman smiled at them sweetly.

"Hello Lele.. Oh? Who's this handsome guy?"

Jisung blushed at the compliment. He bowed politely. "Good Evening Miss Rose.. I'm Jisung Park.."

Miss Rose smiled teasingly. "Oh? So you're Jisung Park? The one Chenle told me who confessed to him? The handsome guy that he literally wants to kiss-"

"Miss Rose!" Chenle screeched.

Jisung laughs. He was also hoping that Miss Rose' statements are all true.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked.

"I'll cook something for us.." Chenle smiled.

"I'll bring some other dishes too that you can eat.. I'll just knock on the door later.."

"Thank you, Miss Rose!" Chenle and Jisung bowed.

"Let's go?" Chenle asked. "Okay.." Jisung smiled happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	20. Chapter 20

Chenle presses the passcode on his small apartment. After a beeping sound, the door unlocked.

On the other hand, Jisung is very happy. He gets to spend the night on Chenle's house. He was also very thankful that the smaller found him.

They entered the apartment and Jisung was shocked.

It literally looks like a five-star hotel room. "Wow! You're house looks amazing, Snow White!"

Chenle beams. "Well.. Welcome to my home.. I know that its not much, but please.. feel free to be at home, Jisungie.."

The interior design of the apartment is really clean and classy. It looks like a model house of a condominium.

"You're amazing, Chenle.. You really worked hard for this.."

"Of course, Jisungie.."

The taller boy freely roams around on the room, admiring all the things.

Chenle went to the bathroom to prepare a hot bath for Jisung. He fixes a hot water on the tub and puts some aromatic bath bombs for his guest.

After he set it all up, he went out from the bathroom.

"Jisungie! Please take a bath first.."

"But I dont have spare clothes.."

Chenle pouts and starts to think of better solutions.

"You can borrow Jaemin's clothes for a while.."

Jisung raised his eyebrows.

"Does Jaemin stays here?" "Sometimes? Just go the bath, Jisungie.."

Chenle dragged him and pushed him towards the bathroom.

"Call me if you need something, okay? I'll just prepare our dinner.."

Then he closes the door.

Jisung saw that the smaller really prepared a hot bath for him.

His heart starts to beat really fast.

"How could I not fall in love with you, Kim Chenle.." he muttered before removing all of his clothes.  
  


"Oppa! Please! Bring Jisung back!" Joy pleaded.

Mr. Park is currently watching the news at the TV.

"Dont worry, he'll come back here.. No friends would dare to help him.."

"But Oppa, Jisung is a persistent child!"

"Just watch, Joy. He'll crawl back to here, soon.."

Joy is really annoyed on her husband. She marches off and locks herself on their shared room.

She picks up her phone and starts to dial someone.

"Hello.. We need to meet. I wanted you to do something for me.."

Then, she hang up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	21. Chapter 21

"Wow! This is so relaxing.." Jisung sighed while soaking on Chenle's bath tub. The warm bath he was having is truly relaxing for him.

Chenle knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jisung.. Can you please close your curtains? I'm coming in to put your clothes on the counter.."

"Okay, Snow White.." He stood up from the tub and closes the curtain. "Okay.. You can now come in.."

The smaller opened the door carefully and entered to put the spare clothes for Jisung.

"Your clothes is on the counter, Jisung.."

"Okay, Snow White.. Thank you very much.." Jisung said sweetly.  
  
  


After a few minutes, Jisung decided to stood up and starts to rinse up. After taking a bath, Jisung wore the clothes Chenle lend him.

It was a loose tank top and a pajama pants.

"Well.. This looks comfy.." he remarked before wearing all the clothes.

After he went out of the bathroom, he appreciated the current scene he was in.

He can see that Chenle is at the kitchen, cooking something at the stove, while the television at the mini living room is turned on.

For Jisung, it feels like its a typical family night. He finds it calming and fluffy inside.

Chenle looked back at him and starts to walk towards his direction.

"Did you enjoy your bath, Jisungie?"

"Of course.. Thank you, Chenle.." he smiled.

"The food will be cooked soon.. Please wait for a while.. Also, Miss Rose gave us some side dishes that we can eat.."

Chenle saw that Jisung's hair is still soaking wet. He immediately went to the bathroom to get a clean towel.

He starts to ruffle the taller's hair with the towel.

"Aigoo.. You'll get sick, Jisungie, if you dont dry your hair properly.."

Chenle's actions made Jisung blushed.

"Tha-Thank you... Chenle.."

After drying his hair, the smaller smiled at him.

"You can watch the television first while waiting the food to cook.." then Chenle runs back to the kitchen.

Jisung released a big sigh.

"I wont be able to control myself next time.." he whispered before going to the living room.  
  
  
  


"Jisungie! The food is ready! Let's eat!"

The taller quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw the food at the table.

Kimchi stew, potato pancakes and ramen with crabs and shrimps. Plus, the side dishes Miss Rose gave to them.

"This is literally a feast, Chenle..." Jisung was amused.

Chenle scratches his neck. "Hope you would like the food I prepared.."

"Like it? I would literally loved it.. I know you're a great cook.." the taller smiled.

Chenle blushed at the compliment.

They both ate with happy faces. While munching the food, they kept on talking with the things they love.

They grew closer and closer each time they share some thoughts to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	22. Chapter 22

Joy went to a secluded restaurant at Gangnam to meet with her secret secretary.

She ordered some milkshakes while waiting. After a few minutes, a handsome man approached her.

"Mrs. Park.." the boy bowed politely.

"Jaehyun.." Joy smiled. "Sorry for troubling you again.."

"No worries, Mrs. Park. I'm always here for your favors.."

Joy sponsored Jaehyun's studies until college, so that's why Jaehyun is very thankful of her. She also decided to get Jaehyun as her personal secretary.

Jaehyun is also Jisung's nanny when he was young, so that's why he is very close to them. Jisung treated him like a big brother.

He took the seat in front of Joy.

"What do you want me to do, Mrs. Park?"

Joy sighed sadly.

"My husband banished Jisung from home.."

"What??!!"

"He broke up with his engagement with Lami.. I dont even understand him.. He wasted such a great opportunity to live his life with plenty of riches.."

Jaehyun took a deep breath.

"Sorry Mrs. Park but I understand Jisung.. He clearly doesnt love Lami.. As his mother, its your duty to support him which path he wants to take.."

Joy had a sudden realization.

"Thats right, Jaehyun.. I think I failed as a mom to him.. Thats why I want to make things right this time.."

She stared at Jaehyun with pleading eyes.

"Please find Jisung for me.. I believe oppa threatened his friends not to help him.."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Park.."

"Also, find me some information about this person.. I believe his name is Chenle.."

Jaehyun's eyes widened.

"Che-Chenle?! Kim Chenle?!"

"Why? Do you know him?"

Jaehyun nodded.

"Of course, he's almost my little brother.. We came from the same orphanage.. Oh, Mrs. Park.. do you remember the audio recording of a lullaby you caught me listening to?"

Joy tried to remember it.

"Oh, yes.. the angelic voice you are listening to.. What about that?"

"That's Chenle's voice.." Jaehyun felt proud.

"Really? I must meet him.. And also, its possible that Jisung stayed there because he kept on talking about that Chenle boy..."

Jaehyun took a sip on his milkshake.

"So, you believe that Jisung broke his engagement because of Chenle?"

"Yes, I think so.."

"Okay Mrs. Park.. I'll do my best to gather some information.."

He stood up. "Goodbye for now, Mrs. Park.."

Joy smiled at him. "Okay, Jaehyun.. Take care always.."

Few tables away from them, a man is suspiciously watching them and taking pictures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	23. Chapter 23

After eating their dinner, Chenle insisted that he would wash the dishes by himself. Jisung couldnt protest anymore when the smaller unleashed his secret weapon:

Adorable, puppy eyes.

Well, Jisung couldnt say no to them.

He decided to go to the bedroom and plops on the bed.

"Urgh.. I feel full.." he muttered.

"Jisung!" he heard Chenle calling from the kitchen. "Let's have some tea..."

The taller smiled before jolting out from the bed.

He quickly saw the two steaming mugs of tea on the table. He took a seat and grab the mug. He sips and sighed.

"This is delicious, Snow White.." he smiled.

Chenle came back from the kitchen sink and takes a seat on the table.

"I'm glad you liked it.." the smaller smiled.

A comforting silence surrounds them while they are drinking their tea.

Chenle decided to speak, not intentionally breaking the silence.

"Jisung? Can I ask a question?"

The taller looks at him while sipping the tea.

"Sure.." he nodded.

Chenle looks at him with a curious look.

"Why did your father banished you from your house?"

Jisung puts down his mug and looks at Chenle in front of him.

"Because I broke my engagement with Lami.."

"What? Why??!!"

"I dont really love her.. Its just for family business.." he sighed.

Then he stared deeply on Chenle's eyes.

"And the main reason why I broke up with her is because I already found my true love.."

Jisung grabs his hand and caress it softly, it made Chenle blushed.

"And who is that?" Chenle asked innocently.

"I believe I already confessed to him before he left me.."

He stood up and kneel in front of Chenle, grabbing his hands.

"Can I get the answer now?"

Chenle took a deep breath before answering.

"To be honest, Jisung.. I'm scared.. Scared on what will happen if we push this through.. But I can see the efforts you've made.. It also made me realized that I am in love with someone.."

Chenle smiles at him brightly.

"And that someone is you, Jisung Park.. I like you too and I'm willing to take the risk.."

Jisung smiles widely.

He stood up and lifted Chenle up, carrying him in bridal style and spins him around.

"What are you doing? Put me down-"

Jisung cuts him off by kissing him on the lips.

The smaller kissed back and wraps his arms on his neck. After pulling away, their foreheads are still connected.

"Thank you for loving someone like me, Chenle.. my Snow White.."

Chenle pecks his nose. "Thank you, Jisung, for also loving me.."

Jisung beams and leaves a lovingly kiss on Chenle's forehead.

Chenle likes the feeling but a yawn escapes from his mouth.

"I think my baby is tired already.. Lets go to bed?"

 

Chenle nods happily and nuzzles his face on his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	24. Chapter 24

It was a cold night. Both boys are now cuddled asleep inside the thick blankets of Chenle's bed.

Even though it was a king sized bed with a lot of extra spaces, Chenle stuffs his body on Jisung. He nuzzled his neck on the taller's chest, while his arms are wrapped on his torso.

Jisung did the same thing. His arms are engulfing Chenle closer to him, wrapping lightly on his petite waist.

But there's a problem. He couldnt sleep.

His insomia is attacking him again. " _I forgot my pills at home..._ " he thought.

As he cant fall asleep, he keeps on moving around, slightly whimpering.

Chenle moved slightly on his arms, probably feeling Jisung's movement.

He fluttered open his eyes and looked up to the taller boy.

"Cant sleep, Jisungie?" he asked sleepily.

Jisung looks at him with fond eyes and kisses his forehead.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Chenle.."

The smaller tilted up his head to peck Jisung's lips. He tightened his hug on the taller's torso.

"Why cant you sleep, Jisung?"

"My insomia is keeping me awake... To be honest, I am having a hard time to sleep since I was banished to USA.. I just asked for medications to help me sleep.."

Chenle nods, showing that he really empathize with the boy.

"I left my pills at home, so I guess no sleep for me tonight..."

Chenle smiled. He reaches his hand out and touches Jisung's head.

He starts to sing while caressing the boy's fluffy hair.

" _Be brave little one_  
_Make a wish for each sad little tear_  
_Hold your head up though no one is near_  
_Someone's waiting for you_

 

_Don't cry little one_  
_There'll be a smile where a frown used to be_  
_You'll be part of a love that you see_  
_Someone's waiting for you_ "

  
Chenle's crystal clear voice echoes softly around the room.

Jisung is a little bit surprised of Chenle's voice. It was his first time to hear it, and yet, it sounded like an angel's voice.

The smaller's sweet voice lulls him slowly to sleep. Before he even falls into slumber, he hugged Chenle tighter, making Chenle's head nuzzled to his chest.

Chenle is happy to see that Jisung is slowly falling asleep.

He caress his hair once again before whispering, "Goodnight Jisungie.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	25. Chapter 25

Jisung woke up early in the morning. His eyes fluttered open while rubbing it.

He sat up from the bed and saw that Chenle is not beside him. " _He must have woke early..._ " he thought.

He also noticed that it was raining, he can hear the raindrops falling on the roof.

The air was a little bit chilly, it makes him want to sleep more, since it was weekends also.

He jolted up from the bed and left the bedroom. He went straight to the bathroom to wash his face.

After that, he saw Chenle at the kitchen, cooking something. He sneaked up behind the smaller, wrapping his arms on his waist, making Chenle felt surprised.

"Good Morning, boyfriend.." Jisung whispered with his morning voice, making Chenle shivered.

Chenle looked up shyly on him and pecks his nose. "Good Morning too, boyfriend.." he smiled cutely.

"What are you cooking?"

"Breakfast for us.. Crab and corn soup, and I made some toasted garlic bread.."

Jisung hugged him from the back tightly.

"I am the luckiest guy on earth to have you.."

Chenle smiled while stirring the soup.

"The feeling is mutual, Jisung.." he replied sweetly. "Please wait for the food to be cooked, watch the television for the mean time.."

But it looks like Jisung doesnt plan to let go of his boyfriend soon. He engulfes the smaller boy with his body.

"But I want to stay like this.." he whined.

Chenle laughs. "What a clingy boyfriend.."

The whole morning he was cooking, Jisung literally didnt let go of Chenle.  
  
  


After finishing the breakfast, Jisung decided to help Chenle in cleaning the house.

The smaller couldnt believed that Jisung doesnt know how to use a vacuum cleaner.

He also noticed that when Jisung touches a specific stuff, there's a big chance that he would drop it out of nowhere or broke it accidentally.

That's why he doesnt allowed the taller boy to go to the kitchen.

"Why? I will not break it, I swear!" he whined cutely.

"No, you dont, Mr. Poop Hands Jisung.." the smaller teased him.

"Poop hands?! Take back what you said, Snow White, or else.." Jisung snickered.

Chenle felt really brave this time. "Or else what, Mr. Poop Hands Jisung?"

The taller immediately carried him in a bridal style and head towards their room.

He throw Chenle on the bed and starts to tickle him hard.

Chenle is now laughing with a mix of screeching.

"Jisung! Stop it! Hahahaha! I cant!"

But the taller has no intention of stopping. Instead, he hovered himself on Chenle's body, grabbing his arms above his head. He looks at Chenle like he was his prey.

He kissed the boy suddenly, making Chenle surprised, but kissed back once he realized what was happening.

The kiss was passionate and full of love, it made them catch their breaths.

After breaking apart, he saw that Chenle is blushing hard.

"Will you tease me again, Snow White?"

Chenle looks at him cutely, lips still red and puffy from their kiss.

"If this a punishment for teasing you, I would be glad to tease you everyday.." Chenle replied seductively but playfully.

Jisung's heart beats fast while looking at the angel underneath him.

He plunges himself on Chenle's and hugged him like a teddy bear.

"I love you, Chenle..."

"I love you too, Jisung.."

And that's how they spent their whole Saturday: laying in bed, cuddling and kissing.

It was perfect for them, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	26. Chapter 26

"Jisung! Time to wake up!"

Chenle shakes him hard but Jisung is still on a deep sleep. "Jisungie! We have to go to school! Please wake up!"

Jisung opened his eyes and whined.

"Five more minutes, Lele..." then he goes back to sleep again.

"Were gonna be late!" Chenle screeched, making Jisung yelp and jolted up from the bed.

"Sorry.." Chenle scratches his head. "Please take a bath first, breakfast is already prepared at the table.."

Chenle was about to leave when Jisung grabs him and engulfes him on a hug.

"Good Morning, Snow White.." Jisung hugs him really tight.

The smaller smiled and looked back to his boyfriend. Jisung smiled at him and whispered, "Where's my morning kiss?"

Chenle laughs and quickly pecked his boyfriend's lips. He pulled away from Jisung's touch and stood up.

"Now, off you go.. Please take a bath.."

Jisung smirks at him. "Can we take a bath together?"

Chenle picked up a pillow and throws at his face. "Yah! Park Jisung!"  
  
  
  


After Jisung took a bath, he went out from the bathroom and surprised to see his own uniform laying on the bed.

He clearly remembers that he didnt bring anything with him, except from his phone.

How did Chenle managed to get his uniform? He decided he'll ask Chenle later.

After changing, he went out and saw Chenle making lunch boxes for them.

The lunchbox contains clubhouse sandwiches, various rice rolls, bunny-shaped sausages, cherry tomatoes and slices of different fruits.

He also made an fresh orange juice squeezed directly from the fruit. He even took a note to get some ice cubes at the cafeteria for the juice.

Jisung's mouth waters on the lunchbox in front of him.

"For whom did you make this lunchboxes?"

Chenle looks at him, amused.

"Really Jisungie? Who else will eat this? Of course, its for us.."

The taller couldnt contain his happiness. He picked up Chenle and spins him around. The smaller, on the other hand, is happy because he made his boyfriend really happy.

"Are you really that happy?" Chenle pecks his cheek.

Jisung puts him down and hugs him. "Yes Lele.. I'm really happy.." he whispered.

"Well.. Eat your breakfast though.."

"Aye aye, captain!" Jisung salutes in front of him before taking his seat to eat.

Chenle looks at him with a fond smile.

"I wish we can always be like this..."  
  
  
  


Mr. Park couldnt believe that Jisung actually didnt return home. He thought that Jisung would learn his lesson and crawls back to the house and asks for forgiveness.

"That child.." Mr. Park mutters angrily.

Yuta enters his study office quietly. He stood up in front of Mr. Park and bowed.

"Any news for me?"

He handed a brown envelope to Mr. Park.

"Apparently.. Master Jisung is staying at Chenle's house.. The boy lets him to stay.."

"Very well.. Lets see what we can do.." Mr. Park said. "You may now leave.."

Yuta bowed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	27. Chapter 27

Jisung looks around inside the bus, face showing that he is amazed. It was his first time to ride a bus on his whole life.

He points at the red button near the window. "What does that button for, Lele?"

Chenle smiles at him softly before answering.

"Its to signal the driver that you have reached your destination and you want to get off the bus.."

Jisung nods with excitement on his face.

"Cool! Can I press it later?"

"Sure!" the smaller smiled.

Good thing that they left the house early because the traffic starts to build up. Even though it was dawn, the road can be easily congested.

Chenle pulls out his earphones from his bag and starts to listen on a relaxing music.

Jisung can clearly see on the window how the sun rises over the horizon.

But what caught his attention most is the beautiful angel beside him.

The sun rays seeping through the window, brightening Chenle's soft features, making him more angelic.

In that moment, Jisung decided to love and cherish Chenle with his whole life. He would do and give everything, just to make Chenle happy.  
  
  


They are now walking towards the gate of the school. It's still early, few of students are just strolling around.

Jisung intertwined his hand on Chenle's, making the smaller boy yelped.

"What if they see us?" Chenle starts to get worried.

"So? You're mine, and I'm yours, is that a bad thing?"

Jisung's choice of words made him blushed.

"The bad thing is that you're always making me flustered.." Chenle looks away cutely.

Jisung laughs and pinched his cheek.

"I have the cutest boyfriend in the whole world.."

Chenle hides his face while walking. "Let's just walk to the class, dummy.."  
  
  


The students gave them some weird looks. They are now walking through the hallway, hands intertwined to each other.

Others cooed at them, others not in favor in their relationship. Especially, Lami who keeps on glaring at them.

She appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"I heard that you're banished from the house, Jisung.. How does it feel to sleep on the streets at night?"

Jisung smirks at him.

"Chenle's bed is comfortable, though... But what makes it more comfortable is his hugs and kisses.."

The smaller blushes on his statement.

"This will not happen if you had chosen me over that cheap ass.." he glared at Chenle.

Chenle couldnt take it anymore and stood in front of Lami.

"Sorry to say but this 'cheap ass' is the one Jisung chose, not you, beauty without brains.."

Everyone gasped. It was a first time a student stood up with Lami.

Lami couldnt believed it. "What did you say?"

"Oh my gosh, you didnt heard it? I thought rich people always clean their ears..." Chenle smirked.

Lami starts to get really angry.

"You're really pissing me off, Kim Chenle.."

Chenle leans in to her face.

"Dont worry, its my pleasure to piss you off everyday.."

He grabs Jisung's hands and pulled him away.

"Let's go Jisungie.. Its a waste of time talking to some brainless people.. I bet if you were the character at Plants Vs Zombies, the zombies would just ignore you because they couldnt find any brains.."

He stopped walking and looks back at Lami.

"Well.. Congratulations! You'll easily survive a zombie apocalypse.."

Then, he pulled Jisung again and walked away.

"AHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU, KIM CHENLE!"

Lami screeched and walks away.

Everyone is so amazed on how Chenle handles Lami.

Meanwhile, Jisung couldnt believed what happened. It was his first time to witness it.

"You're amazing, Snow White.." Jisung smiles.

Chenle looks at him and winked.

"Just to inform you, Jisungie... your boyfriend is a half cutie, half badass.."

Jisung laughs and continues to walk hand in hand with Chenle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	28. Chapter 28

"Opppaaa!" Joy screeched at her husband, who was peacefully reading the morning newspaper at his study room.

"What do you want?" Mr. Park sighed, still not paying attention to his wife.

"Jisung is still not coming home.. What if he was sleeping on the cold streets.. What if some bad guys hurted him.. What if..-"

"Relax.. I think Jisung is enjoying his freedom.. for now.."

Joy raises her eyebrows. "Do you know something?"

A knock from the door interrupted their conversation.

"Big madame is here!" the maid announced before opening the door.

Yeri came inside, walking in slowly.

"Did I disturb your couple fight?" she mockingly said.

Joy snorts. "Hmmmp! At least, were a couple.."

Yeri looks at glares at her. "Dont start with me in this early morning.."

"Enough, you two!" Mr. Park closes the newspapaper and looks at Yeri.

"What brings you here?"

"Since Joy is here, I want you to listen carefully.. My informants said that Jisung went to school today.. With that Chenle kid.. How long will you tolerate your son to be like this?"

Mr. Park released a deep breath. "Let him have his freedom.. For now.. By the way, about our new investors.. They also chose Empire High to be a sponsor on their charity events.. Can I have your word?"

Yeri smiled. "Of course, always for the Park Empire.. When will they arrive?"

"Next week.. Please prepare the academy.."

Yeri bowed, then glared at Joy before leaving.

Mr. Park looks at her. "You heard what Jisung is doing, right? He's completely fine.."

Joy's phone sounded a notification. She opened her phone, revealing a text message from Jaehyun.

" _I know where Jisung is.._ "

After reading the text, she immediately excused herself and left the room, making Mr. Park clueless as ever.  
  
  
  


It was lunch break. Students starts to rushed to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Jisung is dragging Chenle at the hallways.

"Why are you walking fast?" Chenle asked, catching his breath.

"Because its lunchtime.. I'm so excited to eat the lunchbox you prepared.." he smiled.

Chenle smiled too, and decided to let his taller boyfriend drag him to the lockers.

Everyone can see Jisung and Chenle's sweetness all over the academy. Most of the students are now friendly to Chenle, earning respect.

For them, Chenle showed that you have to be strong all the time, which they admired a lot.  
  
  


Chenle unlocked his locker and grabs the two lunchboxes that he made.

"Lets go to the cafeteria first to get some ice cubes.."

Jisung just nodded. Following Chenle like a lost puppy.

While they are walking, Jeno and Mark approached them.

"Hey man! How are you doing? We're really sorry that we cant help you.." Jeno said.

"Yeah, right.. Sorry bro.." Mark added.

"No worries, bros.. Chenle took care of me really well.."

Chenle bowed shyly in front of them. "Actually, Mark hyung and Jeno helped me to get a uniform for you.. I asked their help.."

Mark hugged Chenle really tight. "Thank you also for taking care of Jisung.."

Jeno smiled and remembered something.

"Oh, Chenle... I've heard the news about you and Lami.. You've earned my respect.."

Jisung couldnt take it anymore. He was so hungry at the moment.

He grabbed Chenle and walked through the hallway.

"Bye Mark! Bye Jeno!" Jisung waved at them.

"Where are you two going?" Jeno yelled.

"I've got a lunchdate with my boyfriend!" Jisung yelled.

Chenle smiles and leans his head on Jisung's shoulder while walking.

"You're really excited, huh?" the smaller teased.

"I'm hungry already!" Jisung whined, making Chenle laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	29. Chapter 29

Jisung is still dragging his little boyfriend towards the cafeteria.

 

"Easy, Jisungie.." Chenle laughs while being dragged by his taller boyfriend.

 

After reaching the cafeteria, Jisung looked back at him and grinned. "Let's eat, Lele!"

 

Chenle could tell that Jisung was very excited to eat what he prepared for them.

 

"Who says that were gonna eat this in here?"

 

Jisung looks clueless. He didnt understand what Chenle said. "I'll just get some ice cubes for the juice then we can go eat somewhere.."

 

"Where is that?" the taller questioned.

 

"You'll see.." Chenle smiled fondly.

 

 

 

 

 

"Now, this is the perfect spot to eat this packed lunch.." Chenle beams, looking around the beautiful garden of the school where tall trees provide some shade.

 

Chenle pulled out a picnic mat from his bag and lays it down under a big tree. He signals Jisung to sit with him on the mat.

 

Jisung nods happily and took the spot beside him. "This is great, Lele.."

 

"Is this your first time eating here at the garden?"

 

Jisung nods before opening the box where the clubhouse sandwich is.

 

"Why?" Chenle asked. "Its because students prefer to eat at cafeteria, where food is being made by world class chefs.."

 

"Oh, I see.." Chenle pouts while popping some cherry tomatoes on his mouth.

 

Jisung noticed it and smiles. "But dont worry.. Your food is the most delicious for me.."

 

The smaller looks at him before turning into a blushing mess.

 

Jisung finds Chenle's face on its cutest state when he is blushing.

 

"Can we do this everyday?" Jisung asked, moving closer to Chenle.

 

He lifted the smaller and puts him on his lap. He wraps his arms on his small waist while kissing the back of his neck.

 

"Of course, we can.." Chenle smiled before leaning his back on his boyfriend's chest.

 

But it seems that they were too busy to notice that plenty of students are watching them, grasping the same idea where they can eat their lunch.

 

 

 

 

 

"So, what you mean is that Jisung is staying on that Chenle's house?" Joy asked Jaehyun softly.

 

"Yes, Maam.." Jaehyun nodded.

 

"Okay.." Joy nods. "I must meet that Chenle guy as soon as possible.. Can you arrange that for me?"

 

Jaehyun bowed. "No worries, Maam.."

 

He left the study office of Joy quitely, not noticing that Taeyong is listening at the door.

 

Once Jaehyun left the room, Taeyong confronted him outside.

 

"Who are you and what business do you have with Joy?"

 

"I just visited her to thank her for all this time that she sponsored me all throughout.. I'll take my leave.."

 

Jaehyun bowed and starts to walk when Taeyong spoke.

 

"I dont believed you.." Jaehyun stopped on his tracks before looking back.

 

"You dont need to believe me.." Jaehyun winked at him.

 

Taeyong's heart suddenly beats fast as his face is turned into a red color.

 

"See you later, Sunshine.." Jaehyun smirked before leaving.

 

"Su-Sun-Sunshine??!!" Taeyong tries to hide the blush all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	30. Chapter 30

"Here's how the company's performance for the past month.." Taeyong is now presenting in front of the shareholders of Park Empire.

At the middle of explaining about the new revenues and incomes that they acquired, Jaehyun's face suddenly pops on his mind, winking.

"The total income for this month is.. sunshine.." he blurted out accidentally in front, which made the shareholders looks at him at the same time.

"Sunshine?" one of the shareholders asked.

His eyes widened and quickly made up an excuse. "I mean.. the sunshine is really great today.."

All of the shareholders nods at the same time and goes back in listening to him.

He released a deep breath and starts to present again. After the presentation, all the shareholders left and he quickly took a seat to compose himself.

" _Why did his face suddenly popped up on my mind?_ " he thought, blush visible on his face. "That jerk..." he whispered.  
  
  


The next day, Jisung and Chenle walks into the corridor, hand in hand. The smaller made an sumptous lunchbox again for them to eat.

He also made lunchboxes for Mark and Jeno as well. He prepared some delicious rice rolls for Jaemin and Renjun.

"I hope they would like it.." he muttered softly. Jisung squeezes his hand and smiles at him. "Dont worry, love.. I know that they're gonna like it.."

Chenle looks up to him and grins. "You always know how to make me happy.."

"Of course, Snow White.." Jisung winks, earning a smack from his small boyfriend.  
  
  


Opening the door of the cafeteria, a deserted place can be seen. No single student are inside. It's like a ghost town.

"Where's everybody?" Chenle asked.

"I really want to answer that question, but me too, is really curious right now.." Jisung replied.

"Jisung! Chenle!" Jeno is running towards their direction while shouting their names.

"We've been looking for you for ages!" Jeno stops in front of them, still catching his breath.

"Where's everybody?" Chenle asked.

"Seriously? You didnt know?" Jeno replied. "Both of you started this trend, yet you dont know what's happening?"

They both look at each other.

"Started what? Trend?!" the smaller scratches his head.

Jeno grabs both of their arms and drags them out. "You'll see.."  
  
  


Chenle couldnt believe what was happening. "Woah! How did this happen?"

All students are now taking their lunches on the school garden. They also set up some mats where they can sit and eat under the shade of big trees.

"Look at the sign over there.." Jeno pointing out the signage at the entrance arc of the garden.

"Welcome to ChenSung's Park.."

They both blushed after seeing the signage. Jeno notices it and starts to smirk.

"Well.. Let's go now!" Jeno drags them again.  
  


Jeno and Mark are now eating the food Chenle made for them.

"This is so delicious, Chenle.." Jeno smiles at him.

"Jisung is so lucky for having you, Chenle.." Mark looks at him fondly.

"I felt relieved as of now.." the smaller released a deep breath.

Jisung snakes his arm on Chenle's waist while whispering. "I told you.."

Chenle looks at him and leans closer, leaving several kisses on his face.  
  
  


Renjun, on the other hand, is very picky when it comes to food. He opened the lunchbox and grabs some rice rolls and popped it on his mouth.

After swallowing it all, he looks at Chenle. "I really dont wanna say this, Chenle, but I think you're a great cook.."

Chenle hides his face on his hands. "Thank you, Renjun.. It means a lot, coming from you.."

Jaemin looks at them, smiling althroughout the time when they're talking.

"By the way, first game of championships are tomorrow.. Please watch us!" Mark announced.

Jisung pinches Chenle's waist to get his attention, Chenle looks at him quickly.

"Will you be there tomorrow?" he asked.

The smaller smiled. "Of course, I need to support my handsome boyfriend.."

Jisung hugs him really tight, never wants to pull away. Chenle hugged back, loving the warmth Jisung provides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	31. Chapter 31

Jisung woke up early, turning off his phone alarm. He stretches his arms before getting up from the bed.

"Championship game today! Fighting!" he chanted with full of energy. He noticed that Chenle is not on the side of the bed.

" _I bet he's early up again.._ " he thought.

Opening the bedroom door, a delicious smell is hitting his nose, coming from the kitchen. Before going to the kitchen, he noticed some posters laying on the ground that made him smile.

One of the poster has some colorful designs on it stating: 'Jisung Park #1!'

He smiled widely, appreciating the effort his boyfriend is giving to him.

He went to the kitchen and saw plenty of food at the table. Fried rice, eggs and bacon, sausages and waffles.

His ideal breakfast indeed.

"So that's why Chenle is asking for my favorite breakfast, huh.." he muttered.

He saw his little boyfriend facing at the stove, cooking something. He approached him quietly.

After reaching Chenle, he wraps his arms on his waist, while trailing some wet kisses on his neck that made Chenle whimpered.

"You scared me.." Chenle looks back, tiptoeing to kiss Jisung's nose. "Good Morning, Jisungie.."

"Good Morning too, love.." Jisung replied while poking his cheeks. "You're cooking plenty of food, what's that for?"

Chenle faced the stove again, tasting the soup before turning it off. He faced Jisung again. "Of course, it's your championship game.. I prepared all of this for you.."

"You dont have to, Chenle.."

Chenle wraps his arms on the taller's neck. "I just want to make sure that you'll have the energy for the game.. Plus, its nothing.."

Jisung grabs Chenle's thighs and carried him up, the smaller wraps his legs on his waist, like a koala. "Thank you, Snow White.." Jisung whispered in his ear.

"Now put me down, you need to take a bath.." Jisung puts him down and smiles at him mischievously. "Want to join me?"

He thought Chenle would be flustered again, but this time, he felt really confident.

He answered it unexpectedly. "Can I?" he smirked. Jisung leans closer to him. "Are you teasing me, love?"

Chenle smacks his chest. "Ouch!" Jisung whined.

"Pervert!" The smaller sticks out his tongue. "Now, off you go to the bathroom.. You'll be late.."

Jisung pouts and went straight to the bathroom.  
  
  
  


The game was about to start. Chenle, Jaemin and Renjun are sitting at the lower part of the bleachers. Chenle is holding the posters that he made to cheer for his boyfriend.

Jisung, Mark and Jeno, together with the whole team, is huddled at the side with their coach. Mark, being the captain of the team, also gives some inspirational talks for the team.

Everyone is nervous. This game will decide who will be the champion this year.

The game started smoothly, Jisung easily scores a point every now and then. Chenle watches him intently.

As the time goes by, Chenle noticed that Jisung is getting tired and demotivated. He cant score either. The other team is overpowering the game.

"Too scared to watch.." Renjun covers his eyes, not wanting to see their team defeated.

Chenle is also scared, but he doesnt show it, for Jisung. He thought of something to motivate his boyfriend.

He looked at Jaemin and Renjun who was also nervous. "Guys.. I might be doing a crazy idea.. Dont mind me, okay?"

Then, Chenle stood at one of the bleachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	32. Chapter 32

Chenle stood up in one of the bleachers. He remembered a specific scene on his favorite anime, 'Slam Dunk'.

He raises his poster and took a deep breath before yelling with his high pitched voice:

" _ **Jisung Park! Jisung Park! L-O-V-E Jisung Park! Jisung Park! Jisung Park! L-O-V-E Jisung Park!**_ "

  
Students are now smiling, watching Chenle cheer for his boyfriend. It eases the tension everyone is feeling. All of them started to relax and cheer for the team.

Jisung is dumbfounded and amazed by the same time. Chenle looks really cute while waving the posters.

"Alright! Lets do this!" Jisung yelled. He felt the adrenaline rushing through him. He starts to score three points at a time, beating the other team.

Everyone celebrated and jumped from their seats. Jisung's teammates took off their jerseys, and waving it on the air.

Jisung also took off his jersey, revealing his well-toned abs and body. Girls are now screeching at the scene. Well, except for Chenle.

He is getting jealous. He took out a large towel from his bag and run towards the center, where Jisung is still waving his jersey.

Jisung saw Chenle running towards him, making him smile.

"Snow White!" he yelled, opening his arms wide. He was expecting a hug but Chenle covered his body with a towel.

Jisung looks at him, noticing the pout on his face. He realized what was happening.

He hugs Chenle tight, the smaller buried his face on his bare chest. "Dont be jealous, love. This is your private property.." Jisung smirking, pointing at his abs.

Chenle pinched his side, making him yelp. "Dont ever do that again.." the smaller pouts.

Jisung caressed his cheeks before pecking his lips. "Yes, love.."

"Now, go to the shower.. You stink.." Chenle playfully covers his nose. Jisung laughs before dragging his boyfriend with him.  
  
  


Chenle is sitting in front of Jisung's locker in the shower area, waiting Jisung to be finish taking a bath.

"Sorry for making you wait, love.." Jisung approached him, shirtless, hair is still wet.

Honestly, Chenle could drool at the scene. But of course, he was controlling his self.

He took a small towel from his bag and tiptoed to dry Jisung's hair. "How many times do I have to tell you to dry your hair properly?"

Jisung smiled before wrapping his arms on his petite waist, hugging him closer.

"Sorry, love.." before pecking his nose.

"We need to celebrate your victory today.." Chenle grins at him.

Jisung liked the idea. "Sure.. What are we gonna do?"

"Since I just got my paycheck, we'll buy a cake downtown and I'll cook something special for us.."

"Okay! Lets go, love!"  
  
  
  


While walking away from the school hand in hand, they kept talking about the game. Mostly, Jisung making fun on what Chenle did.

A limousine stops in front of them, making them surprised. The door opened and woman went out, making Jisung's eyes widened.

"Mo-Mom?!" Chenle immediately bowed in front of Joy.

Joy looks at him from his head, down to his feet. "So.. You must be Chenle?"

"Yes, Ma'am.." he immediately replied.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Jisung asked.

"Get in the car.. I need to talk on both you.. Now.."

Chenle is getting nervous. Jisung quickly noticed it and starts to grab his hand, squeezing it.

"Dont be nervous, love. Everything will be alright.." Jisung smiled.

Chenle smiled back and squeezes also his hand before entering the car with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	33. Chapter 33

Joy wasted no time and brought Jisung and Chenle to a steak restaurant. Upon entering the place, the savory smell would hit your nose instantly.

Both boys are now hungry, making their mouth watered due to the savory smell of the steak.

"Table for 3 please.." Joy asked the waiter. "This way, Ma'am.." the waiter had led them to the most quiet part of the restaurant.

Joy took a seat, as well as Jisung and Chenle. The woman looks at them with stern eyes, especially on her son, Jisung. Chenle was so nervous, he couldnt look at Joy.

Joy took a sip at the glass of water, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Jisung.." she said coldly. Jisung looks at her mother with no trace of fear on his face. "Yes, mom?" he asked.

"I want you to go back on our home, break up with this Chenle boy and apologize to Lami.."

Chenle's eyes widened and looks immediately to Jisung. The taller grab his hand and starts to caress it.

"I'm not doing it, Mom.. Chenle completes my life.." he said with a strong voice, making Chenle blush.

Joy raises her eyebrows and looks at them with fierce eyes. "How long can you protect this Chenle guy?" she asked.

"I'll do everything, just to be with him.."

Suddenly, he picked up Chenle from his side and made him sit on his lap, locking his arms on the smaller's waist.

Chenle blushed and looked down, feeling embarrassed at the moment.

"What are you doing, Jisungie?" he whined cutely.

Joy stood up and squealed like a crazy woman, then starts to laugh loudly. Chenle looked back to Jisung, not getting the situation.

Joy refrains from her laugh and smiles at them. "I'm so proud of you, Jisung.. You're really a grown up man already.."

Joy walks closer to them and starts to squeeze Chenle's cheeks as well.

"You're too cute.." she cooed, making Chenle smile.

"What the heck, Mom?!" Jisung asked, still couldnt believe.

Joy took her seat again. "I was just testing both of you.." she smiled. "Jaehyun is right.. Chenle is really cute.."

Chenle squirms happily on his boyfriend's lap. "Do you know Jaehyun hyung, Mrs. Park?"

"Please.. Just call me Joy.. And yes, I personally knew him because he's my assistant.."

Jisung peeked from Chenle's back. "About what you said earlier, Mom.. Do you mean it?"

Joy smiles at his son. "Of course, not.. I want you to be happy, and also, that Lami deserves that kind of treatment.."

She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Omo! Your father will be home soon.." She stood up and looked at both of them.

"First, congratulations on winning, Jisung.. As a treat, you both can eat in here, as many as you want.. I already set it up with the manager.."

She pulled out two white envelopes from her purse. She handed the other to Jisung, and the other one to Chenle.

Chenle peeked inside of it and was shocked by the thick pile of money inside.

"I cant accept this, Mrs. Park.."

Joy smiles at him. "You'll need it.. Dont be shy.."

She stood up from the seat and leans closer to both of them, pecking their foreheads.

"I gotta go.. Jisung, always take care.. Chenle... thank you for taking care of Jisung always... I'll be in touch soon.."

She left the restaurant quickly, leaving the two boys.

"That was a crazy ride.." Chenle released a deep breath. "That was smooth.." Jisung smiled. "What should we do now?" Jisung asked.

"Since that were here already, lets eat!" Chenle hops excitedly. "Me too!" Jisung smiled.

They looked at each other with smirk on their faces before yelling simultaneously.

" **10 plates of steak, please!** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	34. Chapter 34

"Urgh! I'm so full!" Jisung said, after flopping on the couch. After eating numerous numbers of steak, both of the boys went straight home.

But of course, they dropped-by to a bakery on the streets to buy a cake.

"Change your clothes first!" Chenle yelled from the kitchen, putting some take-out steaks to the fridge.

Yes, the manager of the restaurant allowed them to take home some steaks, which Chenle accepted happily.

The smaller opened the box of the cake, revealing a very delicious chocolate mousse cake. His eyes widened because of the splendidness in front of him.

"Look at this, Jisungie!" he yelled. Jisung immediately stood up from the sofa and runs to the kitchen.

"Woah! That cake looks delicious!" Jisung smiled. Chenle immediately took out some plates and fork for them to eat.

He sliced the cake and put the piece on his plate. He quickly grabs the fork to take a bite.

"Mmmmm! This is so delicious!" he screeched. Jisung is just looking at him with amused reaction.

Chenle took a bite again, spilling some icing on his lips, cheeks and neck. What a messy kid.

"Take a bite, Jisungie.." Chenle grins. But Jisung isnt looking at the cake. His eyes are focused on the messy icing on his boyfriend's lips, cheeks and neck.

Chenle gives him a puzzled look. "Jisungie?"

Jisung is still contemplating about something. Something that he wants to do.

"Jisungie? Take a bi-"

The taller cuts him off by grabbing his face and starts to kiss the icing on his cheeks, down to his neck.

"Ji-Jisung.." Chenle whined. But his boyfriend doesnt plan to stop.

After reaching down to his neck, he trails off some wet kisses, making Chenle moaned. After pulling away, he looks at his boyfriend, who is in deep blushing right now.

"What are you doing, Jis-" The taller quickly connected their lips, igniting a passionate kiss. He uses his tongue and entered Chenle's mouth, exploring it carefully.

The smaller grips on his shirt, while huffing due to the intense makeout they were doing. Jisung pulled away and smirked.

"The cake is really delicious, love..."

Chenle's face is blushing as of the moment. He smacks Jisung's chest and starts to pout.

"Why?" Jisung asked while laughing.

"I was surprised!" Chenle whined cutely. "But you kissed me back!" Jisung defended.

"You're a meanie!" Chenle stucked his tongue out. Jisung pulls him and engulfes him on a tight hug.

"Sorry, love.." Jisung whispered to him. "Are you uncomfortable with that? I wont do that again.."

Chenle looks up to him. "No, I'm not uncomfortable, Jisungie.. It's just that these kind of things are new to me.. But I like it.. he said shyly.

Jisung ruffles his hair. "Shall we do it again?" he said jokingly.

The smaller quickly pulled away and smacks his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Now, take a bath first, we need to sleep early.. We still have classes tomorrow.."

"Okay!" Jisung said before going to the bathroom. Chenle on the other hand, recalled on his mind on what they did earlier.

He touches his lips, and crept of blush filled his face. "Why do I keep imagining that?!" Chenle scolds himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	35. Chapter 35

Joy woke up early, a wide smile can be seen on her face. She felt really happy because it's been a long time since he had saw his only son.

She's also happy to found out how cute Chenle is. She's also relieved that Jisung is in good hands.

"You're quite happy today.." Mr. Park said, seated on the bed beside her, reading the morning newspaper.

"I'm always happy, oppa.." she pouted. She wrapped her hands on his husband's arms and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Oppa.. When will you let Jisung come home?" she asked sweetly.

Mr. Park closes the newspaper and turned to her direction. "When he starts to realize all the faults that he's been doing.."

Joy whined like a little child. "Why just we dont let him to do what he wants.."

"Then, its better to send him back to America where he can play all day.." he replied.

Joy raises her voice. "You're treating him like a bird in the cage!"

Mr. Park ignored what she said and stood up from the bed. "Where are you going, oppa?"

"I need to prepare. Yeri and I will meet our new investors of the company.. The event will be held at Empire High.."

Joy whines again. "What should I do?!"

"Whatever you want to, I guess.."

Joy crosses her arms and lie down to the bed again.  
  
  


The teacher cleared her throat. "Okay, class! I have an announcement to make!"

"No assignments for a week?" Mark yelled at the back.

"Nice try, Mr. Lee! You wished!" All of the students are laughing, including Jisung and Chenle.

"The new investors of Park Empire are coming here tomorrow.. We need to welcome them, and also, the school agreed that we will host a Children's Week next week.."

"That should be fun.." Chenle smiles at Jisung. "I think so too, love.." Jisung smiled back.

"Each class needs to prepare an activity room for the kids the whole week.. And our chairman asks our class to be a maid cafe for the kids.."

Everyone is shocked but excited at the same time. "We'll discuss the details tomorrow.. Now, we need to go to the auditorium to welcome our guests.."  
  
  


All of the students, including the teachers are lined up at the auditorium, waiting for the guests.

Of course, Jisung and Chenle are beside each other, sitting at the floor. The smaller is laying on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea on the new investors?" Chenle asked.

Jisung shook his head. "I dont know the specifics.. But I heard from father that they are richer than us. They have numerous branches of banks all over the world.."

"That's cool, I guess.." Chenle muttered sleepily.

The host stood up at the stage and starts to talk with his microphone.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting, please all rise and welcome our chairman and chairwoman, Mrs. Yeri and Mr. Park!"

Everyone stood up and starts to clap loudly.

"And now.. Let's welcome our guests, the new investors of Park Empire!"

The curtain opened up, revealing a tall woman, beautiful with fair skin, and a man whose really tall and very handsome.

The couple walk to the front of the stage, waving at students. " _They looked like a royal couple!_ " almost everybody has the same thought.

Jisung also is dumbfounded. "Woah! They look like a celebrity!" Chenle nods beside him, agreeing on his thoughts.

" **Please all welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Bogum and Yoona Zhong!** "

The couple waved at the students shyly once again.

On the other hand, Chenle couldnt take off his eyes on the couple, especially on Mrs. Yoona Zhong.

" _What is this feeling? I feel like I've seen them before.._ " he thought.

He feels like he had seen them plenty of times, but he cant remember when or where.

Well, fate allows them to meet. For a very special reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	36. Chapter 36

After Mr. Park and Chairman Yeri's opening speech, they gave the microphone to the rich couple as well.

Yoona holds the mic and starts to talk. "Hello students! Thank you for the warm welcome here in Empire High!"

All of the students starts to clap their hands excitedly. "I just wanna thank you all for hosting our annual Children's Week here at the academy.. It was big help for all the kids that we support.."

Yoona looks at her husband with a fond smile and grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"My husband and I loves to do charity works for the kids.. We feel really happy once we saw the smile on their faces.. We lost our kid when he was young, he was kidnapped and never returned to us.. We are praying that one day, he will return to us.."

Teachers and some of the students starts to cry because of Yoona's story.

"I feel sorry for them..." Chenle wiped a tear from his eyes. Jisung noticed it and engulfes him on a hug. "Aigoo.. My crybaby boyfriend.."

After the speech, it was Renjun's turn to give a song performance while Lami is in charge of handing the flowers to the couple.

The song starts to play but Renjun is still not singing. His throat is sore that time, so he was signalling to stop the music, but the operator misunderstood him and made the music louder.

Chenle noticed it and starts to walk at the side to grab some mic. He started to sing, catching everyone's attention.

It was the first time that he sings in front of many people. Everyone is in awe while listening to him. His soft, crystal clear voice rides along with the song, 'You raise me up'.

He walked slowly towards the stage and belts up the chorus perfectly, making the audience feel like at peace.

On the other hand, Jisung listens to him really well. He poked Mark beside him and whispered, "That's my boyfriend out there.."

Mark looks at him, irritated. "Okay, Mr. Whipped Boy.."

Chenle finishes the song perfectly, earning a thumbs up from Renjun as well.

Everyone stood up to their feet and clapped happily for him. Yoona, who was carried away by the song, couldnt remove her eyes from Chenle.

"And that's for our program today! Please go back to your classroom, your teachers will discuss on what will happen on the Children's Week.." the host announced.

All of the students starts to walk back towards their classroom.  
  
  


"You're really amazing!" Jisung yelled, running towards him. He lifted Chenle up and spins him around.

After putting him down, Chenle tiptoed and peck his boyfriend's lips. "Thank you so much, Jisungie.. Let's go back?"

"Okay.." Jisung smiles and intertwined their hands. They were about to leave when Yoona called them.

"You have a great voice.." Yoona said with a smile on her face.

Chenle's face starts to blush. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Zhong.."

Her face starts to frown. "If my son is still here, maybe he's at your age.."

Chenle's heart hurt seeing Yoona sad. "You can treat me as your own son, Mrs. Zhong.."

Yoona's face brightened up immediately and hugs Chenle tight. "I would love to! Thank you very much! By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Kim Ch-"

"Ma'am.. we need to go.." one of the bodyguards said.

Yoona kisses his forehead before leaving. "I'll see you a lot? We can talk anytime.."

Chenle nods happily. He and Jisung bowed in front of her and starts to walk away.

"Come on, Snow White.." they walked away, hand in hand, which Yoona finds cute.

"Snow White? So he really likes nicknames, I think.." she muttered while walking away with her bodyguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	37. Chapter 37

After class, Chenle starts to collect his things when Renjun approached him. "Chenle? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, junnie.. What is it?" he smiled. Renjun hands him a paper. "Please join our chorale club!"

Chenle is shocked. He couldnt believe that the president of the club is asking him personally to join them.

"Please, Chenle.. You have a great voice.." he smiled. The smaller couldnt decide on the spot.

"I'll ask Jisung first his opinion before-"

"Yes, Renjun. Chenle can join your club.." Jisung appeared, putting his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Chenle looks at him and grins. "Is it really gonna be okay?" Jisung pecks his cheek. "Of course, love.."

He looked back again to Renjun and grabs the application form. "Okay, Junnie.. I'll join your club.."

Renjun smiled and hugs Chenle. "Thank you very much, Chenle.. See you on our practice on Tuesday!" he pulled away and quickly clings to Jaemin.

"Bye Junnie! Bye Nana!" he waved at them happily.

He slings his backpack and holds Jisung's hand. "Shall we go home too?"

"Yes, please.. Basketball practice is really draining.." Jisung whined, making Chenle laugh.

The two starts to walk home hand in hand.  
  
  
  


After reaching the town market, Chenle's eyes lights up due to the fresh seafoods on the stand. He wants to make a dish for Jisung.

On the other hand, he can see that Jisung is getting sleepy and tries hard not to fall asleep while standing.

"Why dont you go first on the house, Jisungie.. I'll follow real quick.. I just need to buy something.." he smiled while ruffling the taller's hair.

"Are you sure that you'll gonna be okay?" Jisung asked sleepily.

"Of course, Jisungie.. I'll be alright.. Go home first, hmm?" Jisung nods and leans down to kiss him before walking away.

"See you later, love.." Jisung waved before continuing walking.

Chenle immediately entered the market, taking notes on his mind the ingredients that he needed.  
  
  


Jisung reached the house after a few minutes of walking. He decided to take a hot bath first before taking a nap.

He went to their shared room and picks up some comfortable clothes on the drawer.

He goes to the bathroom and starts to run the hot water on the tub. After filling the tub and puts some bath bombs, he strip himself off naked and plunges on the bath.

"Ooohhh.." he groaned. "This is relaxing.."

He has a habit of not turning on the lights when taking a dip on the bath, because for him, it eases his mind.

He closes the curtain and shuts his eyes, laying his head on the edge of the tub.  
  
  


Meanwhile, Chenle finished getting the ingredients he needed and starts to walk home.

" _Jisung must be sleepy right now.._ " he thought.

After reaching the house, he noticed that the lights are still off. "Mmm.. Is Jisung not home?"

He went to their shared room and puts his bag on the study table, not noticing Jisung's stuffs on the other side.

"Maybe he strolls around to wake himself  out.."

Chenle thinks that he deserves a hot, relaxing bath before cooking their dinner.

"I'll take a bath first!"

What he didnt know is that his boyfriend is also taking a bath. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	38. Chapter 38

Chenle entered the bathroom happily, carrying his change of clothes. He puts them down on the counter before stripping himself off naked.

He turned on the light as well, and gets some bathbombs on the cabinet.

Meanwhile, Jisung had fallen asleep while taking a dip on the tub, the sudden glimpse of light made him awake.

" _I must had fell asleep.._ " he thought before standing up from the tub.

It happened very fast. Chenle opened the curtain, revealing a naked Jisung in front of him.

Time had stopped for a moment. They looked at each other's face, before looking down and looked up again.

It took them for a while to register on their mind on what was happening.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Chenle gives the highest pitch of scream.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " he crouched down, hiding his naked body. Jisung did the same, plunging again on the tub.

"Why did you enter, Lele?" Jisung asked, blush creeping on his face.

Chenle's face is on the same situation as well. "I didnt know that you're here!" he yelled while stuttering.

Jisung realized that he didnt turn on the lights, so that's why Chenle thought no one is inside.

"Sorry, Lele.. Can you get the towel on the counter, please?"

"I'm naked, Jisungie.." he shyly replied.

"Oh, right.. Can you close your eyes for a moment, please?"

Chenle closed his eyes while Jisung stood up from the tub and walked to the counter. He wraps the towel on his waist.

"You can now take your bath, Lele.." he spoke softly before leaving the bathroom.

He stood up slowly and entered the tub, plunging down after releasing a sigh.

He recalled what happened and the scene was very clear on his head, making him blush. "Its bad to think of that!" he yelled loudly.

Jisung heard him outside and starts to laugh.  
  
  


After that incident, Chenle couldnt focus in everything he do. He couldnt cook properly. When Jisung is approaching him, he smiles awkwardly and tries to avoid him.

Which made Jisung worry as well.

While eating dinner, Chenle is really silent. He just keeps his head down while munching on the food.

After eating dinner, Chenle excused himself. "I'll go to sleep first, Jisungie.." he said shyly.

But Jisung doesnt want to stay the awkward air on both of them. "Not so fast.." he said before grabbing his wrist and pulled him into a tight hug.

Chenle was shocked, but he hugged back to his boyfriend. Jisung lifted him up and carried him to their shared room.

He sat up on the bed, with Chenle on his lap. The smaller is hiding his face on his neck.

The taller tilted his head to face him while caressing his cheeks. "Sorry Lele.." he muttered. "For making things awkward for us.."

Chenle's face is blushing. "Sorry too, Jisungie.. for avoiding you. Its just that, its really awkward what happened.."

"I understand you, love.." he smiled before pecking his lips.

"It was my first time to see an actual naked body, you know.." Chenle said shyly.

Jisung raised his eyebrows. "Actual? So you mean that you've seen a naked body before?"

"That's not what I meant! I mean, other than wiping the cute little statue of clotheless angels on the orphanage before.."

Jisung laughs. "That doesnt count, Lele.."

Chenle also laughs, easing the awkwardness around them. He nuzzles his face on Jisung's chest, inhaling the relaxing scent from the boy.

"I'm sleepy.." he mumbles on his chest.

Jisung hugs him tight before laying down to the bed, with Chenle still attatched to him.

"Sleep well, love..." Jisung rubs circle on his back before kissing goodnight on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	39. Chapter 39

" ** _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains. You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas.._** "

Yoona was smiling while watching the video of Chenle, singing on the welcoming program at school. She lays on the bed, with iPad on her lap.

A big smile is plastered on her face, her eyes fixed on the video she was watching.

The bedroom door opened, and Bogum walks in quietly. He is also smiling when he lays down beside his wife.

"7th time, I guess?" Bogum smiled while wrapping his arms on his wife. Yoona looks at him with a glint on her eyes.

"I seriously cant get enough.. He's so cute.." she cooed to her husband.

"The feeling is mutual.." Bogum said.

"How was the preparation for the Children's Week?" "Its going smoothly, as expected.." Bogum replied.

An idea strucked Yoona's head. "Lets make him sing on the event as well.."

"That's a great idea, hon.. You're really fond of him, you know?"

Yoona smiled. "I dont know why, but his smile keeps me happy and warm.."

The video stopped, and Yoona looks at her husband. "Shall we watch it again?"

Bogum laughs. "Okay..." Yoona pressed the replay button and watch the video again.

A thought came to her mind while watching the video. " _If only our little angel was here.. I think he also is a great singer.._ "

She sighed but her husband didnt noticed it.

" _Our precious little Chenle.._ " she muttered.

Not knowing that they're long lost fluff of sunshine is soon to be found. Oh, how really the fate works.  
  
  
  


"Okay, class! We will discussing about what the event you'll be doing on Children's Week.."

Some of the students starts to groan, not paying attention to the teacher. Especially Lami.

"That would be so boring.." she whispered to her group of friends.

"As I've mentioned last time, you'll be doing a maid cafe for the kids.. Girls, you'll have to wait tables while wearing maid outfits.. Boys too, but with barista outfit as well.."

The teacher pulled out the outfits that they're gonna wear, earning a gasp especially with the girls. The outfits are really cute and trendy.

"Since the outfit for girls are 12 sets.. And we only have 11 girls.. One of the boys must dress a girl for this.."

All the boys looks at Chenle at the back. They yelled simultaneously, " **We nominate Kim Chenle!** "

" _ **EEEEHHHHHH?!**_ " Chenle could not believed it. Jisung, who was seated beside him, drapes an arm over his shoulder.

"Dont worry, love.. I think you'll look cute in that outfit.."

Chenle became really shy and looks at Jisung with a blush on his face. "You really think so?"

"I know so.." Jisung said proudly.

"Okay, class! All the things that we need to decorate this room has arrived.. Lets start on decorating!"

Chenle is so happy. He really likes this kind of events, especially in helping kids as well.

Jisung grabs his waist and wraps his arms on it, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Looks like someone is excited.." Jisung smirked.

Chenle turned around quickly and kisses his boyfriend. "Lets go help?" Jisung just smiled and lets his boyfried dragged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	40. Chapter 40

Monday morning. Everyone is busy because Children's Week is gonna start. Every classroom of Empire High was transformed into something fun for the kids.

"Okay girls! Plus Chenle! Make sure that you're make up is cute!" the teacher announced.

Haechan, Mark's boyfriend, insisted that he wanted to do Chenle's makeup. He is also a member of choir club, that's why they know him.

"I'll make sure that you're gonna be the most beautiful maid.." he smiled while applying blush-on on the smaller's cheeks.

Chenle scratches his head, earning an glare from Haechan. "Quit moving!"

"Sorry.." he replied with a pout.

"Jisung is really lucky for having a cute boyfriend like you.." Chenle's face still blushes even though it was covered with make-up.

"You really think so?" he asked shyly. Haechan smiled at him and pokes his forehead.

"Already finish with your make up.. All you need to do is to change to your maid outfit.." Chenle grabs the outfit and heads to the changing room.

After a few minutes, he went out, earning amusement from everyone.

He literally looks like a cute little girl.

"Damn! You're pretty, Chenle.." Mark cooed at him. "I'm sure Jisung would be delighted to see you.."

"Speaking of Jisung... Where is he?" he tilted his head. "He's still on the changing room.." Jeno replied.

Chenle immediately went to the other changing room, checking on his boyfriend. After opening the door, a shirtless Jisung is in front of him. His face suddenly blushed.

"Sorry for barging in.." he replied while stuttering. Jisung smirked and quickly pulled him inside, locking the door.

He grabs his petite waist and looks at his face, while caressing his cheeks.

"You're so pretty, Lele.. Can I take you home with this outfit?"

The smaller smacks his bare chest, while pouting. "Pervert.."

Jisung laughs before carrying Chenle and shower his face some pepper kisses.

The smaller wraps his arms on his neck and hides his face. "I'm too shy to do this, Jisungie.."

The taller rubs circles on his back while whispering, "You can do this love.."  
  
  
  


Children starts to visit every booth that the students had made. But the most popular is the maid cafe booth because they serve sweets and tea.

Almost every child and their parents wants to take a picture with Chenle for being pretty and cute, making Lami and her friends annoyed.

Jisung is happy to see that Chenle is enjoying. After an hour, a group of male students from the other school also joins the celebration.

They went to the maid cafe booth and noticed the girls who are wearing maid outfits. But what caught their attention is Chenle, clearly because his outfit reveals his milky-white thighs.

One of the boys called him. "Hey waitress.. Over here.."

Chenle happily approached them. "What can I get for you?" The boy pointed his thighs. "I want a piece of that.."

Chenle, being innocent, didnt understand what they meant. "A piece of what?"

The boy stood up and grabs his wrist. "You're really hard to get, huh?" The boy's hand grabs his thigh and caress it.

He wants to cry on the spot. "Please sir, stop.."

Suddenly, a strong punch hits his face, making his nose bleed. The boy looked up and saw Jisung, fuming with anger, wants to punch him again.

"Get away from my Lele! How dare you to touch him! You'll pay for what you did!"

The boys started to run, recognizing Jisung's face.

The smaller starts to cry, only realizing what happened. Jisung immediately carried him.

"Are you alright, Lele?" Chenle is still sobbing on his shoulder. "I'm scared, Jisungie.."

"Sshh..sshh.. I'm here.. No one's gonna hurt you.." he comforted him while kissing his hair.

The teacher approached them. "Is Chenle alright? I already reported it to the chairman.." His cry starts to fade a little.

"I suggest you should take him home first, Jisung.. Stay by his side.."

Jisung nods. "Yes, ma'am.."

While still carrying his boyfriend, they went to the lockers to get their stuff. Jisung shakes Chenle. "We're going home now, Lele.."

The smaller didnt respond. He tilted his head and saw that Chenle is already asleep.

He didnt wake him up and starts to walk going home.

That day, Jisung realized something important. " _I'll do whatever it takes, to protect you, love.._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	41. Chapter 41

Chenle's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting his sight to the darkness that surrounds him.

He squints his eyes, familiarizing the place he was in. He recognized the dim-light lampshade on the bedside table, and the pile of teddy bears on the edge of the bed.

One thing is for sure. He was on his bedroom. A sigh of relief came to him.

Not after too long, he remembered what happened. On how one of the boys starts to caress his leg.

He's starting to get afraid and shake due to nervousness and trauma, and his eyes starts to water.

" _Sshh.. Sshh.._ " he noticed that he was being engulfed by a warm and relaxing hug.

It was Jisung. His boyfriend is hugging him and kissing his hair. He hides his face on the taller's chest.

"Jisungie.. I'm scared.."

Jisung hugs him tighter, showing that he wont leave his side and would stay.

"Dont be love.. I wont let anyone hurt you again.." he whispered on his hair. "Go back to sleep.."

The smaller quickly calmed down and closes his eyes, inhaling his boyfriend's relaxing scent. After a few seconds, he falls asleep again.  
  
  


The bright rays of the sun hitting his face made him awake. He opened his eyes and see that he was neatly tucked on the bed, the soft duvet providing him comfort.

He sat up and his eyes widened. His room is full of bouquet of sunflowers, basket of fruits, and big bags of chocolates.

"Woah! What is this for?" he muttered.

"Awake already love?" Jisung peeking on the door. He was also fascinated because the sun rays hitting Chenle made him look like an angel.

Chenle smiles brightly and made some grabby hands to his boyfriend.

Jisung smiled and walks to the smaller boy, picking him up like a baby. "Hungry, love?"

Chenle nods and lays his head on his shoulder. Jisung carried him to the kitchen and lays him on one of the chairs.

The smaller was also surprised because the table is full of breakfast.

"Did you cook this, Jisungie?"

The taller shakes his head. "Mrs. Yoona Zhong send all of this for you.. Even the flowers, fruits and chocolates.."

"She sent this for me?" he tilted his head. Jisung hands him a card.

" _ **Hope that you'll feel better soon.. Sending love and kisses, sweet pea.. Love, Yoona**_ "

  
"It looks like Mrs. Zhong is really fond of you, love.." Jisung said while sipping hot chocolate.

"Me too, Jisungie.. I feel really happy when I see her.."

"Look outside, Chenle.." The smaller peeked to the windows and saw plenty of bodyguards patrolling around.

"Mrs. Zhong sent some bodyguards to guard us.. When she knew what happened to you, she immediately sued the family of the boy.."

Chenle feels loved. He really appreciated what Mrs. Zhong did for him.

He looked at the wallclock and quickly drops the bread he was eating.

"We'll be late for class!" Chenle screeched.

Jisung stood up and holds his hand, making him sit again. "Relax.. The teacher told us that we are excused for today.. Just take your time to rest, love.."

Chenle stood up and jumped to his boyfriend's arms, clinging like a koala.

He whispered softly to Jisung. "Netflix and chill?"

Jisung smiled before pecking his lips. "Deal..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	42. Chapter 42

It was almost midnight and Taeyong is still in the office. He still needs to finish tons of office work that his father asked him to do.

"I'm too tired of this.." he whined, while looking at the pile of folders on his desk. He took out his phone and checked the time.

"I need to go home already.." After arranging his things, he stood up and was about to leave the office. He opened the door and saw a basket of flowers at the floor.

He picked it up and opened the little envelope. His face blushes after he read the message inside.

" _ **Please take care always of yourself.. And always put that captivating smile of yours.. I like it ♡♡♡                                             Love, J**_ "

  
" _Is this a prank?_ " he thought. But honestly, he liked it. Plus, it was pink roses. His favorite flower. He starts to walk towards the elevator, while carrying the basket with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, a tall male is watching him with also a smile on his face, hiding at the end of the corridor.  
  
  
  
  


Jisung and Chenle are walking happily along the morning street, inhaling the fresh morning air.

Jisung's arm is wrapped on the smaller's waist, ensuring that no one will harm his boyfriend while they were walking.

Chenle looks up to his face and smiled. "Thank you very much, Jisungie.." Jisung looks at him.

"For what, love?" "For always being there for me.."

The taller smiled and pecks his lips. "Love, I will be by your side forever.."

Chenle had stopped walking and tip toed to kiss his boyfriend back. "You're so cheesy, Jisungie.."

"That's why you love me, Lele.."

Chenle laughs cutely before proceeding to walk again, hand in hand.  
  
  


After reaching the school grounds, Chenle saw Mrs. Yoona Zhong running towards him, with her arms open wide.

"Sweet pea!" she yelled before engulfing the boy in a warm hug. "I missed you.. Are you feeling better already?"

The smaller nods happily. "Yes, Mrs. Zhong.. Thank you for everything that you've done"

"Dont mind them, sweet pea.. I really missed you and felt relieved that you are alright.." Yoona smiled.

She pulled away from the hug and looks at Jisung. "Thank you for being a responsible boyfriend to sweet pea.."

Jisung is blushing. He was not used to be complimented as well. "Thank you, Mrs. Zhong.. Anything for him.."

The bell rang loudly, signalling that the classroom booths will be opened again.

"We need to prepare, love.." Jisung whispered to Chenle.

Chenle nods and intertwined their hands. "We need to go, Mrs. Zhong.. See you later.."

The two walked to their classroom happily, while their intertwined hands sways on the middle.

Yoona watches them while they are walking, with a smile on her face, of course.

She whispered a little prayer to herself, " _God.. Will you allow me to meet my Chenle again?_ "

Oh, how fate wants to meddle with them, not knowing that 'sweet pea' is Chenle whom he missed.  
  
  
  


Somewhere in Seoul, in a hidden restaurant that only VIP knew..

Yeri is seated at the edge of the table, facing some men in suits. "I think you already know why I gathered you.."

The men looked at each other and looked back to her.

"Is it time already?" one of the men asked.

Yeri smiled like a madwoman. "Plan: Taking Over Park Empire.. starts now.." she smirked before sipping on her vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	43. Chapter 43

Jisung is coming home late due to the basketball practice. He was really tired while walking home. It was almost 11pm.

"Coach is pushing us through our limits.." he whispered after releasing a big sigh.

He stood up in front of their shared house with Chenle. Before pressing a passcode, Miss Rose, the landlady, called him.

"Jisung.." she called softly, which luckily caught his attention. He took a bow before greeting the lady.

"Good Evening Miss Rose.. Did I disturb you?"

Miss Rose smiled and signalled him to come inside on her house. The woman led him to the living room. Jisung's eyes widened on the scene in front of him.

Chenle is sleeping on the sofa, hugging a small blanket that he loves.

"He said that he was scared staying alone at the house.. That's why he came over and told me that he will wait for you.."

Jisung wants to melt on the spot, seeing his boyfriend waited for him.

He was about to pick up his sleeping boyfriend when Miss Rose pats his back.

"Eat dinner first.. I already prepared one for you.." she pointed the food on the table.

"You dont have to, Miss Rose.." Jisung said shyly. "But I want to.." Miss Rose smiled. "Now go eat first.."

Jisung digs in on the food, while Miss Rose is happily watching him.

"Chenle is really lucky to have you, Jisung.." the taller choked on his food. Miss Rose laughs while pouring water for him.

"He suffered a lot when he was young.. He deserved to be happy now.. Please always make him happy.."

Jisung smiled. "I will do that for the rest of my life, Miss Rose.." He finished his food on time.

"Jisungie?" Chenle is standing on the kitchen door, sleepily rubbing his eyes, while hugging his blanket.

He walked slowly towards Jisung and settled himself on his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms on his neck, while nuzzling his face on his chest.

"You may now go.." Miss Rose said, looking happy at the scene in front of her.

"But Miss Rose.. I will wash the-" "Its not a problem anymore.. I know you're both tired.."

Jisung nods before standing up with Chenle on his arms. He bowed before leaving the house.

After reaching their house, Jisung settled his boyfriend on the bed. He pecked his forehead before tucking him in on the bed.

He quickly took a shower and wore his comfortable clothes. He laid beside Chenle, and the smaller immediately sensed his presence, engulfing him on a hug.

Jisung hugged back and whispered goodnight before drifting to sleep as well.  
  
  
  


" **Whaaaaat??!!** " Taeyong said. "Father wants me secretly to resign from the company?! No way!" Taeyong yelled while throwing away the files on the air.

"Our resources said that your father wants Jisung to handle the company, rather than you.."

Taeyong's blood boils while thinking about Jisung. "That kid.." he angrily said. "I also need to act fast.."

He didnt noticed it but Yeri is watching him from afar, with a smirk on her face.

"Taeyong? Check. Next target, my husband.." she smirked, before leaving the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	44. Chapter 44

Joy and her husband is eating dinner when Yeri arrived at the mansion. She looked like she was carrying a big news that she wanted to share.

"What are you doing here?" Joy raised an eyebrow on her.

Yeri acted like she was catching her breath before spilling the beans. "Honey.." she started.

" **Honey??!!** " Joy stood up, wanted to slap Yeri's face on the spot. "Calm down.." Mr. Park eyed his wife. "What brings you here?"

"I heard a bad news from the company.." Mr. Park stopped eating. "Continue, Yeri.." he instructed.

"Taeyong fired all of your assistants there.. One of the shareholders told me about this.."

" **WHAAAAT??!! IS HE OUT OF HIS MIND??** " he yelled angrily. "I was shocked too, hon.. Looks like he's claiming the company now.."

Mr. Park is gripping the tablesheet on his hands. "Oppa... Please calm down.." Joy rubbed circles on his back.

"You need to act now, honey.. before all else fails.." Yeri whispered to him. Joy is still glaring at her.

"I need to think carefully.." Mr. Park bows down his head. Yeri smirked before speaking. "No need to think for that, hon.. Jisung is the key, right?"

Mr. Park looked up with a hope on his face. "Yes.. Yes.. Jisung is here.. I want him to manage the company, not Taeyong.."

"Dont involve Jisung on this! He's just a child!" Joy protested.

"You have no control for this, Joy.." Mr. Park glared at her. "Yuta!" he yelled.

Yuta appeared at the kitchen. "Yuta, bring back Jisung here.. Use force if needed.." Yuta bowed and left the kitchen.

"You'll use your own son for this power struggle, oppa?" Joy looks at them with disbelief.

Yeri walks at her slowly and whispered, "Dont meddle with this, you golddigger.."

Joy couldnt contain herself and slapped Yeri's face. "That's enough! Joy, go back to our room!"

"But oppa-" "Go upstairs!" he yelled. Joy felt hurt and starts to walk upstairs to their shared bedroom.

"We need to come up with a plan.." Yeri said while faking her concern. But deep inside, she is happy that her plan is working.  
  
  
  


Jisung and Chenle are walking hand in hand on the sidewalk of the street, enjoying the night light.

"You dont have to treat me to dinner, Jisungie.." the smaller smiled.

Jisung found a partime job at the local convenience store. Even though he was a little bit clumsy, his good looks made him get the job.

Also, the salary is really good so he decided to take it.

"I always really wanted to treat you with my hard earned money.." he grins, tightening his grip on Chenle's hand.

"Thank you so much, Jisungie.. You made me really happy.."

Jisung stopped walking and engulfes his boyfriend in a warm hug.

"That would be my promise from now on.. To make you happy, lele.."

The cold wind starts to breeze gently, making them shiver.

"Its getting cold.." Chenle shakes. "Let's go home already.." Jisung replied.

After they reach the intersection near their house, a group of men in suits made them stopped on their way.

Yuta appeared and bowed in front of the couple. "Master Jisung.. You need to come home.. Your father wants you to be there.."

Chenle hides behind Jisung's back. "I dont want to!" Jisung yelled.

Yuta sighed and signalled his men to grab Jisung. They grabbed the boy and forced him inside the car.

Chenle is screeching. " **Jisuuuung!** " " **Leleeeee!** "

The smaller tried to save his boyfriend but they stopped him. After Jisung was forcefully enter the car, Yuta signalled them to make it drive away.

The men released Chenle and starts to gather on the other car. "Jisung!" he tried to chase the car where Jisung was in.

Jisung looked back at the window and saw that his boyfriend is chasing them.

" **Leleee!** " he yelled but Yuta covered his mouth.

While running, Chenle tripped on his feet and falls down on the ground. Jisung saw it and made his heart broke.

He tried to free himself but the men are too strong. He was angry at himself for not being there for Chenle.

Meanwhile, Chenle stood up and winces in pain due to the big wound on his leg. He starts to cry silently while on the ground.

"Chenle? Are you alright?" He looked up and saw Jaehyun standing in front of him.

"Hyuung! Jisung!" he starts to sob loudly. Jaehyun lifted him up and carried him towards their shared apartment with Jisung.

"Sshh.. Sshh.. Everything's gonna be alright.. We'll save Jisung.."

Chenle stopped his crying and fell asleep on Jaehyun's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	45. Chapter 45

Chenle woke up early in the morning, finding himself on his own bed. He can smell a delicious scent of food coming from the kitchen.

He got very excited, he stood up from the bed and ran to the door. He opened it with a smile on his face. He's expecting that his boyfriend is back and is cooking for him.

"Jisung-"

He saw Jaehyun sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee while scrolling through social media with his phone. He looked up and noticed the small boy looking at him.

"Good Morning, Chenle.." Jaehyun smiled. He also noticed the disappointment on Chenle's face.

"Oh right.. Jisung is not here.." the smaller muttered. He bent down his head and was about to cry when Jaehyun hugged him.

"Dont cry, Chenle... We will save Jisung.. I promise.." he rubbed circles on Chenle's back.

The smaller pulled away and wipes his tears away. "Thank you hyung.." Jaehyun smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Please eat your breakfast.. You'll be late at school.."  
  
  
  


He silently walked to the noisy hallway of the academy. He's not used to without Jisung. Mark and Jeno approached him and engulfes him on a hug.

"We heard what happened.." Jeno pats his back. "Dont worry, Chenle.. We'll do everything to get Jisung back.." Mark smiled.

"Thank you Mark hyung, Jeno.." Chenle replied with a smile. The bell rang and the students immediately went to their respective classrooms.

"I'll be going to the bathroom first.." Chenle bowed before heading to the bathroom.

After reaching the bathroom, he heard some groaning sounds inside the women's bathroom.

He peeked inside and saw Lami surrounded by other girls, slapping her and pulling her hair.

"Its such a pity that Jisung chose Chenle over you.."

"You are powerless here.." one of the girls mocked her.

Chenle pitied Lami. He couldnt control himself and entered the room. " **Stop it!** " Chenle yelled.

All the girls looked back, including Lami who was now slumped on the floor. "This is none of your business, Chenle.."

Chenle took out his phone to take video on what is happening. "I'll report you to the chairwoman.."

"Why you little bitch!" one of the girls run towards him, trying to get the phone.

Good thing that Chenle knows how to fight and to defend himself. He dodged and kicked the girl on her tummy, making the girl stumble down.

The other girls are surprised and saw what happened. Chenle looked at them with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you.. next?"

All the girls had ran for their lives, leaving Lami on the floor. Chenle walked to Lami and offered his hand.

Lami hesitantly grabs his hand and stood up. She couldnt look at him in the eye.

"Why did you help me? I'm mean to you.." she whispered.

"I hate you for what you did, not for what you are.." Chenle smiled before walking away.

Lami felt guilty and starts to cry, slumping down to the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	46. Chapter 46

Chenle woke up early, not wanting to be late to school. It was the last day of the exam before Christmas vacation starts.

He fixes his things, took a quick shower, and spent some time cooking breakfast and preparing his lunchbox.

While frying the omelette, he added some bits of sausages to it and mixes it very well. After taking a bite, his eyes widened.

"This is so delicious!" he exclaimed. "Jisung! Come here, have a taste-"

He looked back at the dining table and no one is there. He frowned and released a deep sigh. " _Oh right.. He's not here.._ " he thought.

After cooking and preparing his lunchbox, he ate his breakfast quickly and went on his way to school.  
  
  


" **Let me go outside!** " Jisung yelled while pushing the door. He was being locked up on his own room. Several guards are patrolling throughout the mansion.

After few attempts, he gave up and flops down on his bed. His mind is filled with images of Chenle chasing the car on that night and falling down to the ground.

He's really worried about his boyfriend.

A knock sounded from his door before it opens. It was Mr. Park. "Hello, Jisung.."

The taller ignored his father and closes his eyes. "I know that you're mad at me right now.. But soon, you'll thank me for this.. Also, sorry for separating you with that gold-"

Jisung stood up and glared at his father. "Dont you ever insult Chenle in front of me.. Are you really my father? Do you even exist? Because I dont feel that I have one.."

Mr. Park was speechless. He couldnt reply any single word. He just turned his back and left Jisung's room.  
  
  


The school bell rang, signalling that first period is over. Chenle is stretching his body while leaving the classroom.

"That was so hard!" Jeno whined. Meanwhile, Jaemin and Renjun went out also with a smile on their faces.

"Good thing that you helped me review for this.." Renjun smiled at his boyfriend.

Jaemin ruffled his hair. "Anything for you, love.."

"Lets just go to lunch, shall we?" Chenle playfully rolled his eyes.

Jeno laughed. They met with Mark at the end of the hallway and walk together to the cafeteria.  
  
  


Renjun looks at Chenle's lunchbox. He noticed that it was two boxes.

"Why did you prepare two lunchboxes?" Renjun asked. "Two? No.. It's just only one-"

He saw at the table that he really did prepare two lunchboxes. He tried to make up a lame excuse.

"Oh, it was just for extra snacks.." Chenle scratches his head. Jaemin leaned close and whispered on him. "You're a bad liar, Chenle.."

Renjun yelled when he saw that they're whispering. "Hey! No touching!"  
  
  


After class, he still holds the lunchbox he made for Jisung. He went to the lockers and saw Lami standing in front of his locker. She was busy on her phone.

Lami noticed his presence and smiled on him. "Hey, Chenle.." The smaller smiled at her. "Hello Lami.. What brings you here?"

"I need your help, Chenle.. I need to do an project for a specific subject..

Chenle just smiled while opening his locker and stuffing his things there. "Sure, Lami.."

"Then, let's go to my house!" Lami grabbed his wrist and starts to pull him away, the smaller couldnt protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	47. Chapter 47

"Come on! Let's go, Chenle!" Lami is running fast across the school hallway, dragging a confused Chenle on her way.

"Why are you running so fast?" the smaller is catching his breath, while getting with the pace on how Lami is dragging him.

Soon, they've reached the school's parking lot and when straight to Lami's limo. The assistant quickly opened the door of the car for them and entered.

Soon, the car zooms away from the parking lot and left the school grounds.

Lami is smiling while looking at Chenle. "Well, that was fun!" she smiled. The smaller looks at her, confused.

"Why are you in a hurry, Lami?" Chenle asked her. Lami looks at the window before replying.

"I just want to feel how to be free.. Not to maintain this prim and proper posture all the time.. And it was fun.." she smiled.

Chenle now understood everything. That Lami wants to try on how to be free.

"I always see you and Jisung running through the hallways with a big smile on your faces.. I felt envious.. Now I know what you feel on that moment.."

Chenle smiled and moves to Lami's side, engulfing her on a friendly hug.

"If you want to try some crazy things again, I'm always here to do it with you.."

Lami hugged him back. "Thank you, Chenle.. You're really an angel.."

The smaller pulled away and raises his pinky finger. "Friends?"

Lami grins and raises also her pinky finger, intertwining it with Chenle's.

"Friends.." she happily replied.  
  
  
  


Chenle was in awestruck. Lami's family mansion is so big and filled with flowers at every corner. From the outside, up to the interior.

"Wow, Lami.. Your mansion is literally a flower paradise.."

"My mom and me shares our passion with flowers.. I mean they always brighten up my day.."

After opening the door, the interior exposes a bright-colored place as well. Paintings of flowers filling the walls. Furnitures that are flower-inspired will also caught your eyes.

"Chenle.. I need to do something in the kitchen first.. Please go first on my bedroom.. Upstairs, turn right, first door.."

The boy nods and starts to walk upstairs. After turning right, he stood in front of the first door. After opening the door, his eyes widened with surprise.

Jisung is sitting at the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on a comic book that he was reading.

"You're already here Lami?" Jisung asked, eyes still fixed on the back. When he got no response, he looked up as well.

His eyes also widened with surprise, dropping the book he was holding.

"Che-Chenle??!!"

Chenle couldnt believe it. Jisung is in front of him. His eyes starts to cry before running and jumping into his boyfriend's arms, making them both laying on the bed.

Jisung hugged him tight, like Chenle would disappear anytime. The smaller nuzzles his face on his chest, still crying.

"I've missed you, Jisungie.." he muttered on his chest. "I've missed you too, Snow White.."

Jisung sat up on the edge of the bed with Chenle on his lap. The smaller is still hugging him, not wanting to let go.

The taller pulled away and looked at his knees. "Are you hurt, Lele?" Remembering the night where Chenle chased the car.

Chenle shakes his head and looks at Jisung's eyes. The taller caressed his cheeks before connecting their lips, sharing a passionate yet sweet kiss.

Lami is watching them at the door. She is happy to see that Chenle is smiling again. She softly knocked on the door, getting the attention of the two.

"Sorry for disturbing you, guys.." she shyly said. "Did you bring Chenle here?" Jisung asked.

"Yes.." she smiled. Chenle looks at her. "How did you manage to let Jisung go outside?"

"I have my ways, Chenle.. Now, continue your cuddle session.. I'll call both of you when dinner is prepared.."

She left the room and closed the door softly. After a few seconds, she peeked at the door.

"Dont forget to lock the door.." she said with a smirk on her face. It made Chenle's face blushed really well.

Jisung hugs him again while kissing his hair. "How did Lami fetch you?" Chenle asked.

"She dropped by on the mansion and talked with my father about school works, so they allowed me to go with her.."

He looked at Chenle's eyes before kissing his nose. "I heard how you saved Lami from the bullies.. I am so proud of you.." he smiled.

"Thank you, Jisungie.." he replied after releasing a yawn. "Are you tired, love?"

Chenle nods and hugs him back again. "I couldnt sleep without you by my side, Jisungie.."

Jisung smiled and lay back at the bed, with Chenle on top of him.

"Now go to sleep.. I'll wake you up when dinner is prepared.." Chenle closes his eyes, while Jisung is watching him sleeping, while playing with his hair until he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	48. Chapter 48

"Chenle.. Wake up.." Lami is shaking his body to wake him up. The smaller fluttered his eyes open and rubs it. He sat up from the bed and first thing he noticed is Jisung is not at his side.

"Where's Jisung?" he asked Lami with a hoarse voice. Lami flops down beside him.

"He needed to go home.. His father is looking for him... I can only buy a little time for you to meet.."

Chenle frowned a little. "I see.. I understand it, Lami.. No worries.. By the way, thank you for the opportunity that you gave to me.."

Lami smiled. "Small thing, Chenle.. Plus, I am the one who needs to thank you because you gave me a chance to be your friend.. And you're my first friend as well.."

Chenle smiled back, however, a growling sound from his stomach can be heard.

Lami laughs and buries her face on the soft, to contain her laugh. "I think you need some food, Chenle.."

The smaller boy's face turns red due to embarassment. Lami jolted out from the bed. "Come on, Chenle.. Dinner is already prepared.. Mom is waiting for us downstairs.."

Chenle yelped after he jolted out from the bed. "Your mom knew that I was here?"

"Yes.. And she was so excited because its my first time bringing a friend over.. Let's go!"

Chenle gulped before following Lami downstairs.  
  
  


After reaching the dining room, she saw a beautiful woman sitting by the dining table. She was doing something on her laptop.

"Mom! This is Chenle.." the woman looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Hello Chenle.. Nice to meet you.. I am Tiffany, Lami's mother.."

Chenle bowed in front of her. "Hello, Ms. Tiffany.." The woman stood up and hugged Chenle. "You're too cute for this world.."

Suddenly, her facial reactions changes. "I heard that you're the reason why Jisung broke up with my daughter.."

Chenle gulped and starts to get scared. Tiffany starts to laugh and ruffles his hair. "I was just kidding you, Chenle.."

"Mom! You're scaring him!" Chenle released a deep sigh before looking at the woman again.

"I personally think that you and Jisung are a perfect couple.." Tiffany smiled. "Lami really did not like Jisung.. She was just forced to because I told her.."

Lami seated at the table. "That's how arranged marriages works, Chenle.. Take a seat.."

"I want someone who will love me for the rest of his life.. Not just for money.." Lami shared her thoughts.

Before eating, they said their grace before meals first. Chenle lead the prayer. After that, they started to eat, sharing some stories and stuffs that made them laugh.

After eating the dinner, they went to the living room for some tea and desserts.

"Chenle.. Thank you for helping Lami out.. And for being her first friend.." He bowed cutely while the two girls cooed at his cuteness.  
  
  


"I didnt meet Chenle! I swear!" Jisung yelled at his father at his own bedroom.

"This pictures tells differently, Jisung.." Mr. Park throwed some pictures on the ground. It was a picture of him entering Lami's house, and Chenle soon after.

"I am very disappointed to Lami and her mother.. Where did they get the guts to help that kid?"

"They're much better than you, Father.." Jisung replied, fuming with anger.

"You cannot leave the house, Jisung.. Unless I told you to.." Mr. Park left his room, asking for some more bodyguard to make sure Jisung cant escape.

Jisung flops on the bed and covers his face. " _What would I do now?_ " he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	49. Chapter 49

Jisung woke up early in the morning, took a quick shower and changed his clothes to school uniform. He picks up his backpack and left his room.

Before walking downstairs, he saw plenty of guards standing at the edge of the stairs. He ignored them and walked down.

Before reaching the last step, five bodyguards blocked his way. " **Move..** " Jisung said angrily. But the guards didnt move, not even an inch.

" **I said, move! I'm going to school!** " Jisung yelled, his voice echoed to the whole mansion.

His father appeared from the study room, with Joy in his side. "Dont even try, Jisung.." Mr. Park said coldly.

"You're not even allowing me to go to school?! This is ridicilous!"

On the other hand, Joy really wants to allow his son to go to school but she was afraid to break her husband's rules.

"You dont need to go to school, Jisung. Yuta  will be your personal tutor from now on.. Go back upstairs, Jisung.."

"But, Dad?! Mom?! What are your thoughts about this?!" he said frustratedly.

Joy gulped before answering. "Dont be stubborn and follow your father, Jisung.."

Jisung couldnt believed it. Even his mother. He felt really betrayed. He walked slowly upstairs towards his room.

He flops on the bed and turned on the TV. He was staring at the ceiling, until a specific news caught his attention.

" ** _Breaking news: Hwang Enterprises whose number one in terms of clothes shop, loses its number one position due to Park Empire pulling out their shares on the company. 'It was a mutual decision..' Tiffany Hwang, CEO of the company, said.._** "

Jisung felt really bad. Even Lami's company is affected by his actions.

He flops on the bed again and closes his eyes, wishing that what was happening is just a dream.  
  
  
  


As soon as Chenle heard the news about Lami's company, he tries his best to come to school early to talk with Lami.

It is still dark when he arrived at school and saw Lami, sitting on one of the benches. He quicky run to the girl.

"Lami!" he yelled while running. Lami looked up and smiled at the smaller boy. "Good Morning, Chenle.."

"I heard on the news about what happened on your company.. I'm sorry Lami, I think it's all my fault.. You and your mother shouldnt be involved-

Lami covers his mouth with her right hand. "You dont need to be sorry, Chenle.. And its not your fault.. My mom is literally okay with this.. She is getting tired for just being a puppet to Park Empire..

"Lami.." Chenle replied with a hint of sadness on his voice. Lami pulled away her hand that covers his mouth and pinches his cheek.

"Cheer up, Chenle.. Everything will be fine.. Lets go to our classroom?"

The smaller boy tried his best to be happy and smiles. "Let's go.."  
  
  
  


After the lunch break, Lami needs to go on her club for the monthly club meeting. Chenle went to the garden and took a seat on one of the benches.

He's on a dazed, missing his boyfriend a lot. He didnt noticed that Yoona seated beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yoona smiled, surprising Chenle. He quickly stood up and took a bow.

"Hello, Mrs. Zhong. Sorry I didnt noticed your presence.."

"Its alright, Sweet Pea.. No worries on that.." she smiled. "You looked like you're thinking something important?"

"Yes, Mrs. Zhong.. It is really hard to miss someone you love.."

Yoona looked at him. "I can definitely relate on that, Sweet Pea.." Chenle understood what she meant. "I hope that you and your precious son would be reunited, Mrs. Zhong.."

Yoona looked up at the sky. "I hope so, Sweet Pea.." She looked back again to Chenle who was staring also at the sky.

"Oh.. I nearly forgot.. Can I get your name-"

Chenle's phone rang really loud and he answered it right away. After hanging up the call, he stood and bid goodbye to Yoona.

"I need to go, Mrs. Zhong.. We still need to work on our group project.. Bye, Mrs. Zhong!" Chenle runs cutely to the opposite side.

"Bye, sweet pea!" Yoona waved her hands. She looked up again to the sky before realized something.

"I forgot to get his name again.." she muttered to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	50. Chapter 50

After school, Lami decided to come over at Chenle's house. She was really amazed, the interior of the house looks really clean and elegant.

She admired how Chenle saved up to get that kind of house. The smaller introduced her to Miss Rose, and they all ate the dinner together.

"Thank you, Chenle.. I had fun.." Lami smiled while standing at the door. "That's good to know.." Chenle smiled.

"See you tomorrow at school?" "See you, Lami.." Chenle waved goodbye at the edge of the corridor.

He closes the door and went to the kitchen to start washing the dishes. Washing the dishes made him feel relaxed. The lemon-scented soap that he always use.. Poking the soap bubbles that emerged from the sink..

He even remembered on how Jisung always teases him when he washes the dishes.

_"You're like a grandma while doing the dishes.." Jisung teased him, while his arms wrapped on the smaller's waist._

_Chenle looked back and smiled at him. "And you are my grandpa.." he teased back, making the taller blushed._

He was still on a trip around memory lane when he heard a knock from the door. He turns off the tap and wipes his wet hands.

" _Is it Lami?_ " he thought.

After he opened the door, his eyes widened with shock and amusement.

" **Mr. Park?! What are you doing here??** "  
  
  
  


Taeyong went home that night. He was really thankful that his father is not there. This is his chance to talk to his brother.

After he entered the mansion, he was surprised because plenty of guards are standing around.

" _What is happening?_ " he thought.

He quickly went upstairs to talk with his brother. He knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a gloomy Jisung.

Taeyong quickly entered and locked the door. "Are you happy now, Jisung? Father favored you more than me.."

Jisung ignored his rants and sits on the bed. "I dont have time for this, hyung.."

"Are you happy that you defeated me? I can also feel that you want to ignore me-

Jisung couldnt take it anymore. He lashed out his hidden thoughts.

" **Happy?? Happy??!! I dont even want this, hyung.. I just wanted to be with Chenle!** " tears flowing from his eyes.

" **I ignored you, hyung? The thing is, I adore you.. I just want your attention, and you're the first to ignore me..** " he yelled while sobbing.

Taeyong's face drained out of color. He felt really guilty. He decided to leave and left Jisung on the bedroom.  
  
  
  


He always saw Mr. Park on the business columns of newspapers and magazine, yet he couldnt believed that the real thing is in front of him.

"Lets get to the point, Chenle.." Mr. Park said coldly. "Stay away from Jisung.." he warned.

Chenle is speechless. He didnt know what to reply. "Think about it, Chenle.. Jisung is hurting because of you.."

He looked down on his lap and starts to play with his fingers. Mr. Park handed him a big envelope.

"That's a plane ticket, Chenle.."

Chenle looked at Mr. Park straight to the eyes. "Are you telling me to leave?"

Mr. Park sighed and spoke again. "I'll be giving you two options, Chenle... First, if you chose to stay, Jisung would still be locked up on his room.."

"The last option is if you accept this ticket, I'll free Jisung and let you be with him for a whole day.. before I send you to another country.."  
  
  


After a few minutes, Mr. Park left his house quietly. Chenle took a seat again and starts to cry, while clutching a plane ticket on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	51. Chapter 51

It was already 6:00PM and Jisung is still laying on the bed. Well, you cant blame him since he has nothing to do. He couldnt go outside too.

So he decided to act like a rebellious boy. He didnt eat the food that was served on his room. If his father is coming inside his room to talk to him, he would just ignore him.

"That trick will not work to me, Jisung.." Mr. Park said angrily before leaving the room.  
  
  
  


It was almost dinner time and he's still laying on the bed. He's wondering why his dinner hasnt been serve yet.

" _Did they decide not to feed me?_ " he thought. Suddenly, a knock can be heard from the door. Jisung jolted up from the bed. "Just leave the food on the door!"

He laid on bed again. However, a knock sounded from the door again. He jolted up irritatedly. "I said, just leave the food on the door!"

A knock can be heard again. But this time, it was softer. Jisung stood up from the bed, ready to scold whoever it is.

He opened the door and starts to yell. "Did you not hear me?! I said just lea- CHENLE??!!"

He couldnt believed his eyes. Chenle is standing in front of his face. His one and only Chenle.

"Hi Jisungie.." the smaller smiled sweetly. Jisung didnt waste anytime. He pulled the smaller inside his room and locked his door.

He engulfes him on a tight hug and kisses all over his face non-stop. The smaller is just smiling. Jisung pulled away and caressed his face.

"I cant believed it.. How did you manage to get here?" Chenle tiptoed and kissed his lips. "I talked to your father and somehow agreed with me.. We'll also be going to school tomorrow.."

Jisung's face brightened up with happiness and carried Chenle and spins him around. He sits on the edge of the bed and puts the smaller on his lap.

"I missed you, Lele.." Jisung connected their lips to a sweet kiss. The smaller smiled throughout their kiss. Pulling away, the taller's stomach starts to groan.

"Lets go downstairs, Jisungie.. I'll cook something for you.." Jisung smiled and picks him up, carrying him bridal style downstairs.

He noticed that all the guards are missing. "Did you see any guards when you came here?" Chenle shakes his head. "I didnt see any bodyguard.. Why?"

"Nothing.. Nevermind.." the taller smiled.  
  
  
  


Chenle cooked every favorite dishes of Jisung, while the taller is watching his boyfriend intently.

They ate happily on the dining area, Jisung eating all the food that his boyfriend made.

"Tomorrow morning, I'll be making our lunchboxes here.." Chenle smiled, while watching his boyfriend eats.

"Tomorrow morning? Why? Are you gonna sleep here?"

Chenle smirked. "Why? You dont want me to sleep here?" Jisung stopped eating and stood up to hug his boyfriend.

"Seriously? My father allowed you to sleep here?" Chenle nods, making Jisung really happy.

"Woow! This is the best day of my life! I wish we could always be like this, Lele.."

Chenle is controlling himself not to cry, but he couldnt resist it, so he stood up quickly.

"I'll just go to the comfort room..." he said with a stutter, Jisung didnt noticed it. Inside the comfort room, Chenle turns on the tap to cover up the sound of his cry.

He slumps on the floor and cried, imagining that Jisung would be broken after he leaves.

But what could he do? Its the only way for Jisung to be free.

He stood up, washes his face and wipes it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and went back to the kitchen, acting like he didnt cried at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	52. Chapter 52

_Jisung is running through a dark and spooky forest, yelling Chenle's name loudly. "Chenle!" he yelled as loud as he can._

_After running for some time, he saw the boy standing at the edge of the thick trees. "Chenle!" he yelled, catching the boy's attention._

_Chenle just smiled at him and starts to run away. Jisung didnt waste any moment and starts to follow the boy. Their gap to each other is getting bigger, making him not to see where the boy is._

" _Chenleee!" he shouted but the forest is being surrounded with darkness, making him lost track to the boy._

" **Urrggghhh!** " Jisung jolted up from the bed, drenched in sweat, and catching his breath.  Chenle also woke up and caresses Jisung's face.

"Are you alright?" the smaller asked. Jisung relaxes on the smaller's touch. "Yes Lele.. It was just a dream.." He looked at the smaller suddenly engulfes him on a tight hug.

"Dont go anywhere, Lele.." Jisung whispered. Chenle smiled and rubs circles on his back. "I'm not going anywhere, Jisungie.."

" _That's a lie, though.._ " Chenle thought to himself.

He stood up and took the bottled water on the bedside table and hands it to Jisung. He went to the wardrobe and gets some spare clothes for the taller.

He signalled Jisung to raise up his arms to remove his shirt, Jisung following like a baby.

After changing his shirt, the smaller went back to the bed and kisses Jisung goodnight. He hugged the taller and nuzzles his face on his chest.

Jisung smiled before kissing Chenle's head and closes his eyes, soon drifting to sleep.  
  


Morning came and Jisung woke up, just to find that Chenle is not beside him. He was worried and run downstairs, only to find Chenle preparing their breakfast.

"I thought you left me.." Jisung said worriedly. Chenle walk towards him and jumped from to his arms, wrapping his arms on his neck and his legs around his waist.

He leaned in and kisses Jisung sweetly. "Lets now eat our breakfast.." Chenle smiled.

After eating, they prepared and went to school together.  
  


At the school, you can assume that Chenle is glued to Jisung. Every class, everywhere they go, their hands are always intertwined.

All of their friends are happy to see Jisung back. "Its good to see you, bro!" Mark high fived Jisung.

They all ate their lunch together at the cafeteria, sharing funny stories and unforgettable moments.

After class, Chenle went straight to the lockers, Jisung following him like a small puppy. "Are you gonna stay over again?" Jisung pouts.

Chenle laughs and ruffles his hair. "I need to go home, Jisungie.."

"In that case, allow me to take you home.." the taller smiled. Chenle smiled back and intertwined their hands.

They walk comfortably in silence while eating popsicles. After reaching Chenle's house, Chenle hugged Jisung tightly and shower his face with kisses.

"I love you, Jisung.. Please remember that.." Chenle pecks his lips. Jisung looked at him. "You're really emotional today, Lele.."

"I just want to tell you that I love you.."

Jisung smiled and connected their lips before he leaves. "I love you too, Lele.. See you tomorrow.."

Chenle entered the house and slowly closes the door while catching glimpse of Jisung.

The taller went on his way when he saw that Chenle closes the door. On the other hand, after Chenle closes the door, he slumps on the floor and starts to cry.

His phone sounded, alerting him for a text message. He opened the message:

" _Get ready, Chenle.._ " It was from Mr. Park.

He wipes his tears and stood up, getting prepared before he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	53. Chapter 53

Chenle finished packing his clothes at 12am. A car from Mr. Park will fetch him and bring him to the academy to sort his things out before going to the airport.

He was sad that he has to leave his house, he didnt mention anything to Miss Rose, as he doesnt want the woman to be involved on this mess.

At exactly 1am, a car honks in front of the building. He left the house, dragging his suitcase and went down. Johnny is waiting him at the car.

"I'll bring you first to the academy to sort your things out.." Johnny said coldly.

"Okay.." Chenle answered softly.

After reaching the academy, Chenle quickly went to his locker to get his things. He wanted to cry when he saw a picture of him and Jisung plastered on the locker door.

After sorting his things, he went outside and to return to the car.

"Wait for me here, Chenle.. I'll just go to the bathroom.." Johnny said before leaving.

While waiting outside, a car stopped in front of him and yanked him inside forcefully with his suitcase.

He was about to scream when the mysterious person covers his mouth. After closing the door, the car zooms away.

It was too late when Johnny returned. He was surprised as well. "Where did Chenle go?"

He quickly called for backup. " **The boy has escaped! I need backup!** "  
  
  
  


Chenle squirms around the car, adjusting his eyes on the darkness inside. The mysterious person removes the hand that covers his mouth.

He was about to scream when the lights inside opens, revealing;

" **LAMI???!!!** " he asked. Lami smiled at him.

"You owe me again, Chenle.." she smirked. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways, Chenle.. Good thing that I got all the information that I need.. Why did you chose to leave, Chenle?"

Chenle bowed his head. "It's the only way for Jisung to be free.."

"I really admire your courage, Chenle.." Lami hugged him. "I believe that Mr. Park will send you to a far away country, so that's why I was worried and came up to this.."

She pulled out a plane ticket from her bag. "This is a plane ticket to Jeju Island, Chenle.. At least, it's not that far.." she smirked.

Chenle grabs the ticket and looks at Lami. "Thank you very much, Lami.."

Lami handed him a piece of paper. "I managed to find a small house where you can live there for awhile.. You can stay there as much as you want.. As for your expenses-"

"No worries on that, Lami.. I can manage.. I'll try to find a part time job there.." he smiled.

Lami frowns. "Are you really sure you're doing this?"

Chenle smiled but cant hide the sadness that he felt. "I'm doing this for Jisung.. Hope that he understand.. Please watch him for me, Lami.."

"I respect your decision, Chenle.."  
  
  
  


Jisung is sleeping peacefully when his phone rang. He rolled around the bed and answered the call sleepily.

He noticed that the number is restricted.

"Hello? Who's this?" he asked.

A mysterious voice answered. "He is leaving, Jisung.." then the call hang up.

He jolted up from the bed and is feeling confused. "Who's leaving?"

First person who comes on his mind is Chenle. He realized that Chenle is acting very unusual the whole day yesterday.

Like he was about to leave. That's when he realized it.

He stood up from the bed, quickly changed his clothes and run, hoping that Chenle is really not leaving. Hoping that it was just his bad feeling.

What he didnt know is that he was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	54. Chapter 54

Even though it was still 4:30 in the morning, Jisung borrowed his father's old motorcycle on the garage and drove straight to Chenle's house.

While on his way, he tried to call his boyfriend's number but it was unattended.

"Damn it! Dont say that you left me, Chenle!" he muttered to himself while driving. He speeds up and wishes that Chenle was still there.

Good thing that he knew the passcode of Chenle's house. He quickly entered and saw that all the stuff has been covered with cloth.

" _No way..._ " he thought. He went to the bedroom and opened his wardrobe, revealing that all of his boyfriend's clothes is not there.

He tried to call again Chenle but it is still not connecting. He went out and knocked loudly on Miss Rose' house. Fortunately, Miss Rose is early to wake up.

"Jisung? What brings you here this early morning?" Miss Rose asked.

"Chenle.. Is he here?" he asked. "Why no.. he must be sleeping on his unit.."

"His clothes are not there anymore and all of his stuffs are neatly tucked.."

Miss Rose' eyes widened and rushed to Chenle's unit. "You are right, Jisung.. Where did he go?" the woman worriedly asked.

"He's not answering his phone either.." Jisung sighed.

Miss Rose frowned and took a seat on the dining area. "So that's the reason why he was very strange yesterday night.. Like he was bidding a goodbye to me.."

"Did he tell you something, Miss Rose?"

The woman recalls the details last night before remembering a small detail.

"I remembered something.. Something like he said that he need to sacrifice for the one he loves.."

Jisung is now getting worried as well. He kept on thinking the situation.

"Thank you, Miss Rose.. I'll find Chenle, I promise.. I will check the academy as well.."

Miss Rose nods and hugs Jisung. "Everything will be alright, Jisung.."  
  
  
  


After reaching the academy, he quickly went to Chenle's lockers and noticed that it was open.

He opened it and saw that all of his boyfriend's stuffs are not there. He is starting to lose hope and slumps on the floor.

"Where did you go, Chenle?"

He remembered something that Miss Rose remembered on previous conversation with Chenle.

"He said that he needs to sacrifice for the one he loves.."

And that's when he realized everything. His father must have done this.

He quickly stood up and went straight to home to talk to him.

As soon as he arrived at the mansion, he saw his father drinking his morning coffee on the dining area.

"Oh, Jisung.. You are early.. I'm surprised.." his father smiled at him.

"Me too, Father.. I'm surprised as well.." he took a seat in front of his father and looks at him straight on the face.

"What can I do for you, son?"

Jisung took a deep breath. "Where is Chenle?"

Mr. Park looks at him. "I dont know.. Maybe on his house.."

"So that's why Chenle slept in here.. And the guards disappearing? I know you made a deal with him.. Where is Chenle?"

"He's a fool, Jisung.. He did this for you to be free.."

"I dont need this freedom if this will cost Chenle's hope and dreams!"

Mr. Park starts to get annoyed. "You act like your world is getting destroyed, Jisung.."

Jisung stood up. "Chenle is my world, father.."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Park yelled.

Jisung glared at him. "I wont forgive on what you did, Father.. And I will find Chenle and you cant stop me..."

Jisung left and went up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	55. Chapter 55

Chenle arrived at the Jeju Airport safely and settled himself comfortably on the small house arranged by Lami for him.

The location of the house is near at the seashore, you can feel the cold breeze coming from the sea. Chenle's favorite part of the house is the bedroom, where there's a big window overlooking at the sea.

A perfect spot for reading a book or just thinking, while looking at the sea.

He immediately went to town to find a partime job that he needs. He got accepted quickly as a keeper at a famous bookshop.

He's starting to like it there, like getting to used to it. He remembered that it was exactly 5 days before Christmas. He quickly thought of something to prepare at the Christmas Eve as well.

Then, he remembered Jisung. His face, his smile, his warm embrace.

There were times of the day where he was just suddenly cried, pouring out his hidden emotion.

Every after his crying sessions, he would just wipes his tears away. " _I need to do this.. for Jisung.._ " he thought.  
  
  


It was already two days and Jisung still couldnt find Chenle. He's taking it seriously. He wont sleep, he wont eat, always get himself on fights, drinking beer until passing out.

All of the students noticed it also. They are also concerned on Jisung's state.

Jisung went home, really drunk and wobbles his way on his father's study room.

"Hey father! Are you happy now?! Are you happy that you ruined your son's life?!"

Mr. Park has gotten really angry. " **Enough of this nonsense! It's just a boy!** " he yelled.

Jisung walks to his father and looks at him at the eye. "Did you really love me, Father?" And with that, he left the study room.  
  
  


His room is also a mess. Bottles of beer scattered around. A knock can be heard from the door. It was Taeyong.

"What are you doing here, hyung?" he asked. Taeyong moved closer and engulfes him on a hug. Jisung starts to cry on his shoulder, muttering Chenle's name.

"Are you alright, Sung?" The taller looked at him. "Chenle is missing.." "No worries, I will help you look for him.."

Taeyong realized at that moment that his little brother is still a baby. A baby that he needs to protect.  
  
  


He went to their father's room to confront him. "Is Jisung really a toy for you, Father?"

Mr. Park looks at him angrily. "How dare you step into this mansion, Taeyong? And now you're acting like a good brother, even when you're not!"

"I am willing to change, for Jisung's sake.. How about you Father? You had many chances to change and yet.." Taeyong replied with a tone of regret.

"Where did you hide the boy?"

Mr. Park bowed his head down. "I dont even know where he is.. That night where he was supposed to go the other country, he vanished and escaped on Johnny's hands.."

"Are you telling the truth?" Taeyong asks.

Mr. Park looks at him in the eye. "You decide, Taeyong.."

Taeyong knew that his father is telling him the truth. But the question is, where did Chenle go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	56. Chapter 56

"Why does everyone thinks its my fault?" Mr. Park asks himself while looking at the bathroom mirror. He leaves the bathroom and saw Joy sitting at the bed.

"Joy.. Do you think its all my fault?" he asked hesitantly. Joy looked up on him with a trace of dry tears on her cheeks.

"Our son is still going to school even though he was having a hard time.. Its my first time seeing him being like that.. It really shows that his love for Chenle is genuine, oppa.." she replied.

"Are you also taking the side of that boy?"

Joy stood up. "Jisung's happiness is also my happiness as well.. Why dont you just let them be happy?"

"I just wanted Jisung to have a comfortable life that he deserves.. A life full of money, and he will get everything that he wants.."

"That is not a happy life if you dont consider your son's feelings.. What about me? I'm also just from a simple family and yet, you fought for me.. Cant you do the same?"

"I know, Joy, its just that-"

"Just admit that you're just being selfish, oppa.."

Joy's words had hit him straight to his heart. Instead of admitting that he's wrong, he covers it up with hatred and anger.

"Then fine! Take that side of that boy! My two sons had left me, leave me alone as well, Joy!"

"But, oppa-"

"I said, leave! Get out of the mansion!"

Joy is shocked. Tears starts to flow from her eyes. She picked up a suitcase and stuff it with the things that she need.

"This is what you want, oppa? I'll leave.. Please always remember that I loved you for who you are, not with your money.."

After that, Joy left the room, leaving a disheartened Mr. Park. He sits on the bed and starts to cry.

" _What did I do?_ " he thought.  
  
  
  


Jisung left the house and stays with his brother on his luxurious apartment on Gangnam. Taeyong did everything, just to make his brother happy, and yet, he still sad and depressed.

He uses all of his connections just to find Chenle, and still no updates. He was still relieved that even though it was a tough situation, Jisung is still going to school.

It was the last day of the school before the Christmas break. Jisung is walking at the hallway when he saw the bench where he and Chenle used to sit while taking a break.

He starts to cry again, remembering the moments with his boyfriend when Yoona saw him.

"Jisung?! Why are you crying? What's the matter, sweetie?"

Jisung immediately wipes his tears away and smiled at Yoona. "Hello, Mrs. Zhong.. It's nothing.."

Yoona is still worried about him. "Are you sure, Jisung?" The taller nods at the woman in front of him.

"By the way, I havent seen sweet pea for a while.. Is he sick?" With the mention of 'sweet pea', Jisung starts to cry again.

He told everything to Yoona about Chenle being missing. "He's missing?! No worries, Jisung.. I will use all of my connections around the world, just to find him.."

"Will you really do it, Mrs. Zhong?" Jisung looked at her.

"Of course, Jisung.. We will do our best to find him.." she smiled.

A voice echoed from their back. It is Lami standing in front of them.

"Lami?" Jisung asked.

"There's no need to find him.. I know where Chenle is.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	57. Chapter 57

Jisung and Yoona looks at Lami with amusement on their faces. Lami walked slowly towards them to explain herself.

"You know where Chenle is?!" Jisung asked again, confirming what he heard from Lami. "Yes, I know where Chenle is.. And I'm also the one who helped to escape on your Father's henchmens.." she said guiltily.

Yoona is also amused by the situation. She really thought that Lami is being mean to Chenle, and yet she even helped him escaped.

"Wait a second.. I thought you're being mean to Chenle, and now you're-"

Then, it suddenly hit her. The name that they mentioned. Chenle. Her eyes widened in shocked. "One second! Have I heard it right? Sweet pea's name is Chenle??"

"Yes, Mrs. Zhong.. Why?" Jisung asked. Yoona desperately need some answers.

"Chenle is the name of my son who has been missing all these years.."

Jisung is also shocked. "Chenle told me he was from a adoption house.. He grew there and leave the orphanage once he was ready to go.."

A spark of hope filled Yoona's heart when she heard it. "I must speak to Chenle!" She looked at Lami and drop on her knees.

"Please tell me where Chenle is!" tears flowing down from her eyes. Lami panicked and assisted Yoona to stand up.

"Yes, Mrs. Zhong.. I will tell you where Chenle is.. But, I have a favor to ask.. Only Jisung will fetch Chenle there.."

She looked at Jisung and handed him a piece of paper. "Here is the address where Chenle is staying on Jeju Island.. I know that he will get angry on me for telling you where he is.. Please promise me that you'll bring him back.."

Jisung took the paper and nods. "I will do my best, Lami.."

He also faced Yoona's. "I promise you, Mrs. Zhong.. I will bring Chenle back.."

Yoona nods and smiles at him before giving him a hug. "I trust you, Jisung.. If you need some help, just call me.."  
  
  
  


Jisung took the quickest flight to Jeju Island. After arriving there, he immediately took a cab to the address Lami gave to him.

He was amazed because he found out that the house where Chenle is staying has a good view on the sea. He was excited to see Chenle again. He noticed that no one is at house so he waited.

After a few hours, Chenle is still not appearing so he decided to ask the neighbors of Chenle.

"Oh, that cute little boy, he's your boyfriend?" an old woman next door smiled at him. Jisung blushed at the statement. "Yes, Granny.. I'm his boyfriend.."

"That's cute! By the way, he works at the bookstore downtown so if you wanted to surprise him there, just go.."

"Thank you, Granny.." Jisung bowed before walking towards downtown. He was really excited to see his boyfriend.

After reaching downtown, he quickly spotted the bookstore at the side of the road, with its yellow painted facade.

He peeks at the store window and saw that no single customer is inside. But what caught his attention is Chenle, who was sitting at the counter while reading a book, sunlight hitting him, making him glow.

Jisung looks at him with loving eyes. "He's just so beautiful and angelic.."

He decided not to barge in and surprise him, he will just wait outside and see what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	58. Chapter 58

Jisung is still waiting outside of the store. It was getting darker and colder, as he was already shivering due to cold. He was persistent to wait for his boyfriend.

It was already 7:00 in the evening when Chenle starts to sort stuffs on the store and getting ready to close it. After closing all the blinds, he went outside and locked the door, not noticing a tall figure on the side.

He wore his sweater and starts to walk when he heard a voice that made him stopped on his tracks.

"Chenle.." a soft yet deep voice called his name. His eyes widened.

" _It cant be.._ " he thought before looking back to the person who called his name. He's not mistaken. It was Jisung.

He missed that tall figure who was standing meters away from him and smiling at him. He can see the longing from the taller's eyes.

"Lele.. I missed you.." Jisung said softly while walking towards the shorter. Chenle fights the urge to ran and launch his body on the taller's arms.

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly, making Jisung stopped. "I'm here to bring you back.."

"I left because its for your sake, Jisung.. For your freedom.."

Jisung bowed down his head. "That freedom means nothing if you're not with me, Chenle.."

"Please leave, Jisung.. You're making it hard for both of us.." Chenle said softly. "I'm not going to leave without you, Lele.."

"Fine.." Chenle said before turning his back and walking away. Jisung followed him silently. After reaching his house, he opens the door and entered, closing it again like Jisung is not there.

Jisung sighed and stood at the side of the door. "This is gonna be hard.." he whispered.  
  
  


He peeks at the window and saw Chenle cooking dinner at the kitchen. He can smell the food from inside, making him hungry as well. He was still shivering because of the cold.

He noticed that bits of snow starts to fall, making the weather really cold. Plus, the cold breeze coming from the ocean. He starts to rub his hands and breathes on it.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Chenle. "Its super cold, Jisung.. Please come inside.." The taller smiled and quickly entered the house, basking on the warmth inside.

He took a seat on the sofa at the living room, still rubbing his hands. Chenle came out from the bedroom and handed him a warm towel. "Thank you, Lele.." he smiled.

The smaller ignored him and went back to the kitchen. After easing the coldness that he felt, he followed Chenle and saw him standing by the stove, almost finished on cooking.

He walked and stood behind him, wrapping his arms on his waist and burying his nose on his neck. "I missed you, Chenle.. More than you ever know.."

Chenle didnt say anything and just continue with what he's doing. Jisung also just stood there, holding Chenle on his arms. Suddenly, he can feel that the smaller is sniffling.

Jisung raised his head and whispered on his ear. "Are you alright, Lele?"

Chenle suddenly turned around and wraps his arms on Jisung's neck, burying his face on the taller's chest and starts to cry.

"Ssshhh.. I'm already here.. Dont cry.." Jisung kisses his head. "I was so scared on not seeing you again, Jisungie.." he sobbed.

Jisung smiled and lifts him like a baby. He carried Chenle to the bedroom and sits on the bed, with the smaller on his lap.

Jisung raises Chenle's head to look at him, and kisses his tears away, while caressing his cheeks. Chenle looks at him with a pout.

"You're really pretty, Lele.. I'm observing earlier on the store.." Chenle blushed on his statement. The smaller quickly connected their lips for a passionate, yet sweet kiss.

Jisung bit his lower lip, earning a yelp from the boy and makes his tongue exploring his mouth. After pulling away, he attacks the smaller's neck, sucking and leaving some marks on his pale skin, making the smaller moan. "Jisung.. nggghhh..."

Jisung pulled away and smirked. "Sorry, I just missed you so much, it's your fault.."

Chenle pecks his nose. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Jisungie.."

"I wouldnt give you up, Chenle.." he smiled before hugging again the smaller. "I prepared your favorite fried chicken, Jisungie.. Shall we eat?"

Jisung's eyes widened with excitement before standing up, with the smaller still on his arms. "You're the best, Lele.." making their way to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	59. Chapter 59

Jisung and Chenle decided to spend the Christmas Eve on Jeju Island before going back to Seoul. Morning before the Christmas Eve, the smaller boy cooked a special breakfast; waffles and fresh orange juice.

"Lele.. It smells Christmas inside the house..." Jisung rubbed his eyes, coming out from the bedroom, hair's still messed up.

Chenle looks at him with a blush on his face, seeing his boyfriend shirtless early in the morning. "Can you wear some shirt? I'm trying to be innocent here.." he teased him.

Jisung walks up to him with a smirk on his face and engulfes him on a warm hug. "Don't worry, babe.. My body is yours only.."

Chenle lightly punched his bare chest. "Ouch!" the taller fake cried. The smaller laughs and tiptoed to peck Jisung's cheeks.

"It's cold and I don't want you to get sick, Sungie.. Please wear a shirt and we'll eat breakfast.."

Jisung smiled before leaning down and connected their lips for a morning kiss. After he pulled away, he stood straight and salutes. "Aye aye! Boss!"  
  
  
  


After finishing their breakfast, Chenle called Lami via videocall. Lami is in the US right now to spend the Christmas vacation.

"Sorry Lele that I couldnt keep my promise.. I just wanted you and Jisung to be happy.." she smiled guiltily.

Chenle smiled at her through the screen. "You don't have to be sorry, Lami.. In fact, I wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me and Jisung.."

Lami smiled widely, wiping the tears from her face. "No, Chenle.. You and Jisung are blessings to my life.. Both of you are my first friends as well.. I'm really thankful for both of you.."

Jisung suddenly appeared and waves at Lami through the screen. "Hey Lami! Thanks for everything.."

Lami snorted and glared at him. "It's good to know that you didn't broke your promise on bringing back Chenle.. Don't make him cry this time or else.."

Jisung bowed in front of the screen and raises his right hand. "I swear that I will dedicate my whole life for Chenle.."

Chenle blushed beside him and hides his face on Jisung's back. "You're embarrasing me, Jisungie.."

Lami cooed at the screen. "Aww.. Such a cutie.. I'm literally busting my uwus here.." She looked at the time and said, "I'll need to go now.. I'll try to call tomorrow.. Bye Lele! Bye Jisung!"

Both of the boys waved at her happily. "Bye Lami!" Before Lami closes the call, she smirked and said, "Oh? And don't forget to use protection!" And she closed the call.

Chenle blushes on that statement and tries not to look at his boyfriend's face. "I'll list all the ingre-ingredients that we need t-to cook later.." he said with a stutter.

Jisung noticed it and grabs his wrist and pulled him to his lap. "What are you doing?" Chenle asked. Jisung wraps his arms on his waist and buries his face on Chenle's neck.

Chenle smiled and leaned his back on Jisung's chest. "Sorry for being awkward on those kind of things.." Jisung smirked and decided to tease his boyfriend.

He kisses his earlobe and whispered with a seductive voice. "Don't worry, Lele.. I'll use protection.." Chenle turned around and pinches his stomach.

"Ouch!" he cried. "I was just joking!" he said while laughing. Chenle looks at him with a pout on his face. "You're a meanie!"

Jisung hugged his boyfriend and stood up, carrying Chenle like a baby. "Just kidding.. Love you, Lele.." he kissed him on his forehead.

Chenle smiled and buried his face on Jisung's neck. "We need to go to the market now to buy ingredients that we need for later.." he mumbles on his neck.

"Aye! Aye! Boss!" Jisung smiled happily before putting down his boyfriend and starts preparing to go to the market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


	60. Chapter 60

After going to the market, Chenle starts to cook and prepare everything while Jisung sets up their place. He bought a little Christmas Tree and filled it with cute gifts underneath.

He also placed some cute fairy lights all over the living room, making Chenle fascinated as well. "Wow! This looks great, Jisungie.."

Jisung smiled at him sweetly. "Glad that you liked it, Lele.." "Of course, it's so pretty.."

"You're prettier.. I mean you're the prettiest my eyes laid on.." he smirked, making his boyfriend red as ever. "I-I'll continue co-cooking.." Chenle replied with a stutter before running back to the kitchen.

Jisung laughs before finishing his final touches to the room. He puts a wide table at the center, with two fluffly pillows on the side for them to sit.

They've decided that they will eat while watching Netflix. With the lights of fairy lights basking over them. What a perfect Christmas Eve indeed.

Chenle went back to the living room while wiping his sweat. "Take a bath first Jisungie.. I'm almost done cooking.." he smiled.

Jisung nods before going upstairs. Meanwhile, Chenle placed all the foods that he prepared on the table. He was proud that he made this alone. "I hope Jisung would like all of the food.." he mumbles to himself.

"Lele.. It's your turn to take a bath.." Jisung said while going downstairs. Chenle looked back and almost drool himself on the sight; Jisung, wearing a tank top that exposes his arms, pajama pants, hair's still wet.

Jisung smirked while walking up to him and caresses his face. "What are you looking at?" Chenle blushes. "I'm taking a bath now!" he quickly excused himself and run upstairs.

Jisung laughs and looks at the table. "Woah! This is like a feast! He made all of this?"  
  
  
  


Jisung took a seat at the side of table, while waiting for his boyfriend to come down. He plays games on his phone for a while when he heard Chenle calling him.

"Sorry for the wait, Jisungie.." The taller looked up and his eyes widened on Chenle. He was wearing shorts that exposes his pale thighs and an oversized shirt (must be Jisung's) that exposes his shoulder and collar bone.

Chenle took a seat beside him and smiles at him. "Shall we now eat?" Jisung leaned closer and whispered to him. "Are you teasing me, love?"

Chenle blushes and looks at Jisung. "You're teasing me too, I guess.." The taller smiled before kissing him on the lips. After pulling away, Jisung smiled. "What a perfect appetizer.."

Chenle pinches his cheeks. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert!" he pouts before preparing the food. "Let's eat!"

Jisung and Chenle ate happily while watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. After getting full, they transferred to the sofa, cuddling while watching the movie.

Chenle settles on his lap, while occasionally kisses the smaller's head, inhaling the vanilla scent of his shampoo.

After 12 midnight, he noticed that Chenle is asleep on his arms. "Aigoo.. the baby is asleep.." he chuckled before carrying his boyfriend and turns off the TV.

After going upstairs to their room, Jisung tried to lay down on the bed since he'll go first to the bathroom before sleeping.

However, Chenle holds him tight, like a koala on a tree, not wanting to let go. "Dont leave me, Jisungie.."

"I'm not gonna leave, Lele.. I'll just pee.." But the smaller boy is not planning to let go.

Jisung sighed before decided to lay down on the bed with Chenle still clinging on him. Chenle settles on top of him, not wanting to let go, nuzzling on his chest.

Jisung smiled before wrapping his arms on the small body on top of him. "I do have a clingy boyfriend.." then he closes his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
